Penyesalan
by Hwarang Ichikurasaki
Summary: Penyesalan yang selalu datang belakangan! Ternyata Rukia selama bertahun-tahun sudah menyukai Ichigo, hanya saja Rukia tidak pernah menyadari rasa itu sampai akhirnya perpisahan yang membuat Rukia sadar akan perasaannya pada Ichigo...
1. Chapter 1 : Simpati

**Diclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Title:** **PENYESALAN **

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**All Stars :**

**Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra, ****Yoruichi Shihouin****, Urahara, Ukitake, Nanao, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, dll**

**Genre :**

Romance 40% Friendship 40%Humor 20%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

**Summary :**

Penyesalan yang selalu datang belakangan, ternyata Rukia selama bertahun-tahun sudah menyukai Ichigo, hanya saja Rukia tidak pernah menyadari rasa itu, sampai akhirnya perpisahan yang membuat Rukia sadar akan perasaannya pada Ichigo...

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**SIMPATI**

Aku seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun, aku terlahir dikota Soul Society. Dan orang tuaku memberiku nama Rukia Kuchiki, sekarang aku harus hidup jauh dari keluargaku karena sekolahku yang terlalu jauh dari rumah. Dan boleh dikatakan aku ini seorang anak kost. Aku bersekolah disalah satu STM di Karakura yang kebanyakan siswanya adalah laki-laki. Walaupun seperti itu mereka selalu menghargai para wanita.

Dan disaat malam yang sangat sunyi dan dingin ditemani hembusan angin malam aku menyesali akan kebodohan yang aku lakukan, kebodohan yang membuat segalanya hilang. Aku menyesal kenapa aku membiarkan Ichigo pergi begitu saja dengan Inoue. Ichigo dan Inoue adalah teman baikku dan kami satu kelas di STM Karakura, dulu aku dan Ichigo begitu dekat, tapi semenjak ada Inoue semuanya berubah. Ichigo selalu mementingkan Inoue, ya aku bisa paham karena Inoue adalah pacarnya Ichigo. Tapi aku ini teman Ichigo dari jaman masih duduk dibangku SMP, mana bisa Ichigo mengacuhkan aku begitu saja. Menyebalkan sekali!

* * *

-Besoknya-

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung melempar tas ku ke ranjang miniku.

"Hah!! Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka akan kedekatan Ichigo dan Inoue? Padahal aku kan sahabat mereka, mereka semakin dekat saja. Ah.. sudahlah, bukan urusanku juga. Buat apa ngurusin orang lain yang kagak jelas!"

Tiba-tiba tedengar suara orang menuju kamarku dan memanggilku.

"Rukia! Apa kau ada didalam?", panggilnya sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Oh kau Inoue, ada apa? Tidak biasa kau mampir, biasanya kau sibuk dengan urusan OSIS-mu," kataku sambil mengeryitkan mata.

"Aku sedang malas dan banyak pikiran, itulah hal yang membawaku kemari. Apa aku mengganggumu? Aku mau curhat, aku lagi bingung sekarang ini, Rukia!" serunya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tenang saja kau tidak mengganggu kok, ceritalah apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu," jawabku sambil membenahi posisi dukukku menghadap Inoue.

"Kenapa aku lebih nyaman kalau Ichigo itu jadi sahabatku saja seperti dulu, aku tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. Aku berusaha membuka hatiku untuk dirinya, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa menerima dirinya di hatiku. Bagaimana kalo aku menjadi temannya saja dan bukan menjadi pacarnya? Menurut kamu bagaimana, Rukia?" tanya Inoue lagi.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya? Bukankah Ichigo itu sangat menyukaimu? Kalau kau seperti itu sama saja kau melukai perasaan Ichigo, atau jangan-jangan kamu menyukai orang lain ya?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Bukannya menyukai orang lain tapi aku dari dulu memang sudah menyukainya, namanya Ulquiorra. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama, sejak aku masuk sekolah di STM Karakura ini. Cuma dia kan bekerja di Hueco Mundo, tapi sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Oh iya sekarang aku sedang marah sama Ichigo!" jelas Inoue.

"Kenapa marah, memang Ichigo salah apa?" tanyaku.

"Dia itu tidak menghargai aku banget tahu! Dia kemaren pinjam Flash Disk-ku dan aku berpesan jangan pernah membuka folder foto. Eh! Dia malah membukanya, katanya penasaran, tapi kan itu privasiku! Didalamnya kan banyak fotoku yang tidak pakai kerudung. Kan aku malu, Rukia! Kau bisa mengerti, kan? Apalagi saat dia bilang 'Kau cantik sekali Inoue, pakai kerudung maupun tidak pakai kerudung!' Aku kan jadi merasa gimana gitu," jawab Inoue.

"Haiyah... anak itu selalu saja penasaran dengan apa yang dilarang. Terus gara-gara hal seperti itu saja kalian marahan. Astaga!!! Itu kan masalah sepele sekali. Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali!" kataku.

"Rukia! Dari situ aku jadi tahu kalo dia itu tidak bisa dipercaya!"kata Inoue.

"Aku tahu, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatmu seperti itu. Karena Ulquiorra sudah kembali, kan! Makanya kamu mau melepaskan Ichigo! Ayolah... tidak usah berbohong seperti itu!!!" kataku agak kesal padanya.

"Iya sih, karena aku sangat menyukai Ulquiorra. Ah sudahlah... hari sudah sore, aku mau pulang. Maaf ya telah mengganggu tidur siangmu. Aku pulang dulu, bye bye Rukia!" kata Inoue sambil keluar kamar dan menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

Hah dasar orang itu, selalu saja begitu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak terima Ichigo diperlakukan seperti itu sama Inoue? Padahal kan itu bukan urusanku, kenapa tiba-tiba aku kepikiran Ichigo seperti itu. Ah mungkin karena Ichigo sudah lama jadi temanku, aku hanya merasa simpati padanya. Walaupun didalam pertemanan kami, kami selalu saja bertengkar meributkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

-Keesokan harinya lagi-

Pagi ini anak-anak main ke kost ku, biasalah habis ujian. Disekolah tidak ada kerjaan makanya anak-anak pada kabur-kaburan tidak jelas kemana arahnya. Ya salah satunya kabur ke kostku, maklumlah kostku tidak jauh dari sekolah. Sekarang kami sedang menonton sebuah film, Inoue juga ikutan menonton. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor berhenti didepan kostku, dan tiba-tiba pula Inoue keluar. Aku sudah menduga, pasti itu Ichigo. Didalam hatiku yang paling dalam terbesit rasa aneh, aku merasa tidak suka, entah kenapa. Beberapa saat kemudian Inoue masuk lagi dan berpamitan padaku dan teman-teman, katanya dia mau pergi karena urusan.

***

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mendengar kabar kalo Ichigo dan Inoue sudah putus, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo ternyata Inoue juga sudah jadian sama Ulquiorra. Aku tidak menyangka Inoue akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu, aku merasa kasihan pada Ichigo karena aku tahu betapa Ichigo sangat menyukai Inoue. Tapi apa mau dikata semua itu sudah menjadi keputusan Inoue, cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, sampai pengumuman kelulusan pun tiba. Aku sangat bahagia waktu tahu kalo kami sekelas lulus semua. Tapi aku juga sedikit sedih, teman-teman pada bingung menentukan mau kuliah diamana, sedangkan aku? Aku tidak tahu... aku bukan berasal dari keluarga berada, keluargaku tidak mampu membiayaiku kuliah lagi, terpaksa aku menunda keinginanku itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk bekerja dulu, aku akan menabung untuk sekolah lagi. Dan kebetulan Pak Ukitake -guruku yang baik hati- memberitahuku kalau di pusat kota Karakura ada lowongan pekerjaan di "Urahara Comp". Aku disuruh datang kesana, dengan gembira aku pun pergi kesana. Apapun pekerjaaku nanti, asalkan aku mengerjakannya dengan semangat dan sungguh-sungguh pasti tidak akan ada masalah. Akhirnya aku bekerja di toko "Urahara Comp" itu yang berlokasi dipusat kota Karakura, toko itu bergerak dibidang penjualan Komputer dan Notebook. Disana juga malayani _service_ yang berbau komputer dan lain sebagainya, aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku.

Nama bosku itu adalah Ibu Yoruichi Shihouin. Sebenarnya yang punya toko itu adalah Pak Urahara Kisuke, tapi karena Pak Urahara bekerja di Karakura University maka istrinya yang mengelola toko tersebut. Beliau itu baik sekali padaku, orangnya santai tapi tegas, aku suka karakter itu. Oh ya... setelah aku bekerja di Karakura aku tinggal di kostnya sepupuku namanya Nanao, Dia itu orang yang suka berorganisasi, dikampusnya dia salah satu aktifis di koperasi kampusnya. Sampai-sampai aku jarang sekali ngobrol dengannya karena dia selalu pulang malam, dan saat dia pulang aku sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Oh iya ternyata dikostan ini terdapat berbagai macam spesies, lho! Orang planet dari mana saja pikirku, orang aneh semua, tapi itu yang membuatku betah disini.

Walaupun aku sudah berada di pusat kota Karakura tapi aku masih sering berhubungan dengan teman-teman, termasuk juga Ichigo. Kadang aku dan dia juga_ chating_, aku menanyakan banyak hal padanya tentang rencananya kuliah di Karakura University. Dia bilang dia menunggu pengumuman, katanya kalo dia diterima dia akan mentraktirku makan. Eh! ternyata dia tidak lulus. Hah... gagal acara makan-makan bareng Ichigo, selama kami berteman mana pernah dia mentraktirku, yang sering mentraktir malah aku.

'Aku heran kenapa dia juga tidak mendaftar di Universitas lain? Apa hanya disitu Ichigo ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya' pikirku.

Beberapa minggu kemudian setelah aku bekerja, tiba-tiba siang itu Ichigo sms mau pamitan padaku kalau dia mau bekerja ke Hueco Mundo. Aku jadi heran dia kan anak orang berada, kenapa dia malah memutuskan untuk bekerja. Sudah lama setelah kepergiannya itu Ichigo tidak pernah memberi kabar, ada sedikit rasa kecewa. Apakah Ichigo akan kembali, ataukah tahun depan dia akan kuliah di Hueco Mundo? Setelah kepergiannya aku jadi merasa rindu padanya. Entah apa yang aku rasakan, mungkin karena dalam pertemanan kami selalu diiringi dengan keributan, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi mengajak Ichigo ribut . Akankah aku bisa bertemu Ichigo lagi?

**~~~~T B C~~~~

* * *

**

**Di Review Yak!**

Hmm… apakah Rukia akan kembali bertemu dengan "pangeran"nya Ichigo Kurosaki? Ditunggu update-nya ya???

Kalian boleh _request_ kok siapa saja yang pengen dimasukin ke fict selanjutnya, pastilah author yang baik hati nan cantik ne akan mengabulkan…

Kwkakakaka *ngakak gaje timpuk para pemain sinetron Bleach*

Di kota karakura sudah ada kemajuan, kalian bisa bayangkan kalo Inoue pakai kerudung... kwakakkaka *ngakak gaje*

Maaf ya kalo tulisannya amburadul, maklum ini fict pertamaku, dan aku juga bukan anak sastra aku hanyalah manusia bisa yang serba kekurangan *authornya lebay nya minta ampun*


	2. Chapter 2 : Ternyata Ichigo

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Title:** **PENYESALAN **

**Pairing : Ichigo x Rukia**

**Bagi para pembaca, tolong dikoreksi lagi ya penulisannya?**

**Selamat menikmati tulisan yang gaje ini.**

**Chapter 2: Ternyata Ichigo...  
**

Hari demi hari kulalui dengan bahagia, sampai suatu hari tiba-tiba Ichigo meng-sms diriku, kagak biasanya manusia ini sms, pasti ada apa-apanya. Tenyata dugaanku tidak salah, dia curhat tentang Inoue. Astaga kenapa aku jadi tempat sampah mereka? Aku berada diantara mereka, hal yang paling tidak aku suka. Aku harus bagaimana? Ya sudahlah akhirnya kudengarkan saja ocehan Ichigo yang tidak karuan itu. Hari demi hari selalu seperti itu.

Dan hal yang sangat mengejutkan waktu aku menelponnya, dia memanggilku SAY. Hah aku sangat benci dengan pangilan itu. Tapi kenapa Ichigo bodoh itu memanggilku seperti itu? membuat aku muak dan emosi saja. Berulang kali aku memarahinya, tapi dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Lama-lama aku malah capek sendiri, kubiarkan saja Ichigo bodoh itu memanggilku seperti itu. Padahal didalam hati sangat geram, pengen sekali membunuhnya.

-Seminggu Kemudian-

Pada suatu malam tiba-tiba Ichigo menelponku, dia bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Inoue. Ternyata Ichigo masih menyukai Inoue. Dan, Ichi juga bercerita tentang alasan kenapa dia pergi ke Hueco Mundo. Ternyata dia hanya ingin menyelidiki Ulquiorra yang memang bekerja ke Hueco Mundo, Ichigo ingin tahu karakter dan sifat Ulquiorra. Karena Ichigo tidak ingin Inoue memilih pria yang salah. Sebagian besar orang yang berada di Hueco Mundo berubah drastis, disana terkenal dengan pergaulan bebas. Ternyata Ichigo diam-diam sudah tahu Ulquiorra. Dia juga tahu alasan Inoue meninggalkan dirinya, pasti hatinya sangat sakit.

Ternyata begitu besar rasa sayang yang Ichigo simpan untuk Inoue, tak terasa pula ternyata aku merasa kecewa dengan Ichigo karena dia selalu saja perhatian sama Inoue meskipun sudah disakiti.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur karena selalu memikirkan Ichigo, aku heran kenapa aku jadi kepikiran terus? Aku jadi ingat kejadian lucu waktu itu…

**-****Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu-**

Saat aku baru kelas 1 STM aku dan Ichi pulang sekolah terlalu sore, sehingga bus jurusan yang menuju kearah rumah kami sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal bus kota. Karena kami jarang pergi ke Karakura, kami bingung arah disana. Aku dan Ichi kebingungan menentukan arah pulang untuk naik bus.

"Ichi bagaimana ini, apa telpon Ayah dan Ibu saja?" tanyaku pada Ichi.

"Tidak usah... kita pulang sendiri saja, kupikir arahnya kesana!" katanya sambil menunjukkan jarinya kearah barat.

"Bukan! Kita pulang ke arah sana!" kataku sambil menunjuk arah timur.

"Rukia! Kau ini bodoh ya? Itukan arah ke kota Karakura!" katanya lagi sambil melotot ke arahku.

"Kau! Jangan melotot seperti itu, kenapa? Sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu, nah disana ada penjual minuman, sebaiknya kita bertanya padanya," kataku sambil melirik Ichigo.

"Ya sudah tanya sana!" kata Ichigo dengan sinis.

Dasar menyebalkan orang ini, sok jaim padahal tidak tahu. Dengan sedikit malas aku berjalan menuju penjual minuman itu.

"Maaf bu, mengganggu sebentar, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Oh iya boleh nak! Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab penjual itu.

"Kami tidak tahu daerah sini, kami pulang kemalaman dan kami juga tidak tahu jalan pulang. Apa Ibu tahu arah ke kota Soul society?" kataku dengan nada bingung.

"Oh Soul Society ya? Arahnya ke sana!" kata penjual itu sambil menunjukkan arah Barat.

"Oh kesana ya? Terimakasih atas informasinya, saya menyeberang jalan dulu!" kataku sambil tersenyum malu dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Bagaimana? Kearah sana, kan?" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk arah barat.

Dengan malu aku menjawab

"Iya ternyata memang ke arah sana. E! Kau sudah tahu kan, kalau aku ini bingung arah?", kataku membuat alasan aneh.

"Dasar kau ini!! Sebaiknya kita segera menyeberang, nanti kita tambah kemalaman!"

Ichigo menarik tanganku dan kami menyeberang. Ada perasaana aneh waktu itu, walaupun kita sering bertengkar tapi baru kali ini Ichigo menyeberangkanku. Setelah agak lama kami menunggu, akhirnya bus nya datang. Dan kami segera masuk kedalamnya. Ah... ternyata sangat penuh. Didalam bus Ichigo juga bersikap aneh, dia selalu berdekatan denganku dan membuatku merasa aneh. Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin aku kenapa-kenapa dengan keadaan bus yang full manusia itu. Akhirnya bus itu sampai juga di halte di dekat rumah, kami berdua turun dari bus dan menuju tempat duduk halte. Tidak lama kemudian kakak iparku Byakuya datang menjemputku, sejak di bus tadi aku sudah sms kak Byakuya untuk menjemputku makanya aku tidak terlalu lama menunggu.

"Ichi apa kau mau bareng dengan kita?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Oh tidak! Terima kasih, aku menunggu kakakku menjemput saja!" katanya dengan singkat.

"Okelah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya?" kataku.

Kemudian aku meninggalkan Ichigo disana sendirian, jarak rumahku dengan halte bus itu lumayan jauh makanya aku minta dijemput.

-Beberapa hari kemudian-

Waktu itu aku, Hanatarou dan Kira –Kira itu temanku sejak dari SD dan Hanatarou temanku waktu SMP tapi dia berbeda sekolah denganku, dia bersekolah di SMA Karakura- pergi ke SMP Karakura, tempat aku sekolah dulu. Senangnya waktu bisa bertemu dengan guru-guru ku lagi.

"Oh iya! Kenapa Ichigo tidak ikut? Kemana dia?" kata Hanatarou.

"Ichigo tidak bisa ikut karena ada acara OSIS," kata Kira.

"Oh begitu, ah! Jadi ada yang kurang, biasanya kan kita kemana-mana selalu bersama," ujar Hanatarou.

"Ya sudah... lain waktu kita kan bisa pergi bareng," kataku agak kesal.

"Iya-iya Rukia... tak usah sewot seperti itu kenapa?" ujar Kira.

Kami bertiga bercanda dan bernostalgia di SMP Karakura, senang sekali rasanya. Maklum kita sudah beberapa bulan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kami masih sempat bercengkerama dan ketawa-ketiwi ala _mbak Kunti_. Dan tiba-tiba Hanatarou berpamitan ingin pulang duluan karena rumahnya tidak jauh dari sekolah tersebut.

"Teman-teman sampai disini dulu ya? Rumahku sudah dekat!" katanya sembari melangkah kearah gang rumahnya.

"Oh iya! Lain kali kita pergi bareng-bareng lagi, yak?" kataku dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Oh tentu kawan-kawan, walaupun kita berbeda sekolah tapi kita harus selalu ingat akan persahabatan kita ya?" kata Hanatarou sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai bertemu besok Hanatarou!" kata Kira.

"Iya sampai besok!" Balas Hanatouru.

Aku dan Kira melanjutkan langkah kami yang tadi terhenti di samping rumah Hanatarou.

Sambil berjalan aku dan Kira ngobrol ngalor ngidul tidak jelas sampai aku terkejut waktu iya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Rukia! Sebenarnya waktu kita kelas 2 SMP dulu Ichigo pernah menyukaimu," ujar Kira.

"…"

"Aku tidak berbohong! Waktu itu Ichigo benar-benar menyukaimu!" ujarnya lagi.

"Ah kau pasti bercanda, mana mungkin Ichigo menyukaiku?" jawabku singkat.

"Ah! Kau ini, aku sungguh tidak berbohong. Dulu Ichigo pernah bercerita padaku, hanya saja waktu itu kamu sudah terlanjur tergila-gila sama Kaien Shiba."

"Masa? Aku tidak percaya Ichigo menyukaiku. Dia selalu semena-mena terhadapku, mana mungkin dia bisa menyukaiku?" jawabku.

"Dibilangin kok tidak percaya, sejak kapan juga aku berbohong padamu?" balas Kira dengan muka masam.

"Iya-iya aku percaya… aku jadi pengen tertawa! Kwakakakaka," ujarku dengan tertawa.

***

**End of Flassback**

Ternyata diam-diam dibalik sikapnya yang cuek itu Ichigo perhatian juga, entah kenapa aku jadi tersenyum sendiri seperti orang aneh.

Aku jadi teringat waktu dulu Ichigo mengantarku pulang. Saat itu aku pulang sekolah kemalaman karena aku harus mampir kemana-mana. Saat itu sudah tidak ada kendaraan lagi, aku sangat bingung sekali. Aku berusaha menghubungi orang dirumahku tapi tidak ada jawaban, ternyata keluargaku sedang pergi entah kemana sehingga tidak ada yang menjawab telponku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa, semua nomor telpon teman teman-teman sudah kuhubungi tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Sampai akhirnya aku menghubungi Ichigo dan menjelaskan keberadaanku sekarang, dan diapun mengatakan mau menjemputku dia berpesan supaya aku menunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku tidak menyangka dia mau menjemput dan mengantarkanu pulang, padahal selama ini aku selalu berprasangka buruk padanya. Dalam perjalan pulang aku dan Ichi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang aku kira.

Sejak saat itu aku dan Ichigo sering kemana-mana bersama, mengerjakan tugas sekolah bareng. Karena rumah kami searah kita sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng. Dengan keadaan hujan deraspun Ichigo rela berangkat denganku naik motor, padahal kita tak bawa mantel. Dan alhasil sampai disekolah kita basah kuyup, aku sangat tidak enak sekali waktu itu. Dan gara-gara itu juga Ichigo sampai demam, aku benar-benar tidak enak. Tapi dia selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Hah dasar bodoh Ichigo itu, sudah wajah pucat masih saja bersikap sok cool dengan mengatakan "aku baik-baik saja". Oh iya Ichigo itu suka meminjam pensilku dan menghilangkannya, itu tu gara-gara tangannya suka menaruh barang sembarangan. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat kita ribut dan berkelahi.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepatnya, secepat kereta api yang tidak ada rem.

Aku dan Ichigo semakin dekat saja, dan mulai kurasakan perasaan yang aneh, aku suka _nervous_ sendiri kalau aku mau menelponnya. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Ichigo, hal yang selalu membuatku penasaran. Sebenarnya...

***

**~~~T B C~~~**

Kwakkakaka... direview ya?

Sepertinya tidak karuan yak?

Aku sendiri juga bingung. Soalnya Hwarang ini selalu bingung dimana-mana. *Para penggemar swetdrop*

**Ryuzaki**

Kebenaran apa? Maaf ya aktor Gin Ichimau, Kon, dan Toushiro Hitsugaya dalam chapter ini belum aku munculuin, belum saatnya. Ditunggu yak?

**Gweny Rukia'z**

Tenang aja pasti Ichi bakalna sama rukia kok… review yak?

**Teddy Setiadi**

Pengalaman pribadi? Ya tentu saja bukan, walau sedikit ada yang iya…


	3. Chapter 3 : Bodoh

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Title:** **PENYESALAN **

Penyesalan yang selalu datang belakangan, ternyata Rukia selama bertahun-tahun sudah menyukai Ichigo, hanya saja Rukia tidak pernah menyadari rasa itu, sampai akhirnya perpisahan yang membuat Rukia sadar akan perasaannya pada Ichigo...

**  
****  
****Chapter 3: BODOH...**

Saat aku selesai mandi karena kelelahan habis pulang kerja, aku mengistirahatkan badanku dengan tiduran diatas kasur dan tiba-tiba...

_Touch My Heart... Touch My Heart... Touch My Heart _

–itulah bunyi _ringtone _ponselku. Dengan segera kulihat siapa yang menelponku, dan ternyata kulihat dilayar ponsel tertera nama Ichigo. Dan dengan ragu-ragu kuangkat telpon tersebut.

"Ya halo! Ichigo ada apa kau menelponku? Tidak biasanya," kataku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya kangen padamu _**say**_!" jawab Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Say? Kau ini saraf stadium berapa sih? Stadium lima, ya? Harus berapa kali aku ini memarahimu?!" bentakku pada Ichigo.

"..."

"Kau ini, tidak pernah berubah? Selalu membuatku kesal!" kataku dengan agak kesal.

"Oh... jadi kamu kesal, ya?" kata Ichigo.

"Tidak kesal, hanya pengen bunuh orang!" jawabku dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudah-sudah... jangan marah-marah seperti itu, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan!" sela Ichigo.

"Kau itu! Giliran butuh saja sok merayu..." kataku.

"Kapan aku merayu, kau ini sungguh-sungguh bodoh! Kau tidak melihat kesungguhanku ini, ya? Mana pernah orang seganteng dan semanis aku ini merayu orang bodoh sepert kau ini," kata Ichigo dengan sok _cool_ nya.

"..."

"Rukia!" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa," jawabku.

"Dulu kau kan sangat dekat dengan Inoue, apa dia pernah curhat tentang aku padamu? " tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja dia curhat padaku," jawabku singkat.

"Dia curhat apa saja," tanyanya lagi.

"Ya banyaklah, kau ini bodoh sekali!" kataku mulai kesal.

"Kau ini dari tadi emosi mulu, kau ini sedang 'berhalangan', ya? " tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ini sedang capek bodoh, kau tau jam berapa ini?" jawabku.

"Ya tau lah, ini jam setengah enam sore. O iya kau kan baru pulang kerja," kata Ichigo.

"Hmm... lumayan ada peningkatan," kataku dengan tersenyum.

"Peningkatan apa? " tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Peningkatan karena kau lumayan agak pintar! " kataku dengan menahan tawa.

"Yee... bukannya aku ini memang pintar! Kau yang bodoh!" jawab Ichigo dengan sewot.

"Kau itu terlalu pe-de mengatakan itu! Menfitnah diri sendiri taux," kataku.

"Menfitnah? Sudahlah tidak usah dilanjutkan, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu," ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah debat denganku? Bukannya kau itu suka berdebat?" tanyaku.

"Bukannya seperti itu, nanti kalau aku berdebat pasti kau tidak mau memberikan informasi padaku," kata Ichigo.

"Nah kebiasaan lama dibawa-bawa sampai sekarang," kataku.

"Inoue dulu cerita apa saja?" tanya Ichigo menyela kata-kataku tanap dosa.

"Hmm...apa ya? Aku lupa, soalnya _memory_ku ini kan hanya 128MB, jadi sepertinya sebagiannya sudah ku-_format_ ulang!" jawabku dengan ngelantur.

"Dasar bodoh! Serius dikir donk!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Apa! Kau mengatai aku bodoh lagi? Ok. aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun tentang Inoue," jawabku tenang.

"Eitss... jangan marah seperti itu, aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan marah ya? _Please_..." pinta Ichigo dengan nada memelas.

'Hmm... akhirnya kutemukan titik kelemahannya!' gumamku dalam hati.

"Rukia... jangan marah ya? Aku mohon..." katanya dengan memelas.

"..."

"Ayolah... jangan seperti itu," katanya lagi.

"Ok, tapi ada syaratnya!" kataku.

"Apa itu syaratnya?" jawabnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Nanti kau juga harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan dari dalam hati," kataku dengan tenang.

"Okelah kalau begitu, aku akan mengikuti aturan mainmu dengan terpaksa," kata Ichigo dengan malas.

"Ah aku tidak mau kalau kau terpaksa!" jawabku singkat.

"Astaga kau ini membuatku semakin kesal saja! Baiklah aku ikhlas mengikuti aturan mainmu," katanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Nah seperti itu seharusnya dari tadi, jadinya kan tidak perlu ada keributan diantara kita," kataku.

"Mulailah ceritanya... aku sudah 100% penasaran," katanya memohon.

"Hmm...Okelah kalau begitu," jawabku.

"..."

"Tadi apa yang kau tanyakan? Aku lupa," kataku terkekeh-kekeh.

"Damn... kau ini memang benar-benar membuatku kesal! Sabar-sabar..." ujar Ichigo.

"Oh... tentang Inoue ya? Aku baru ingat," jawabku.

"..."

"Dulu itu Inoue kan sering curhat padaku, apalagi waktu dia berlibur dirumahku waktu itu," kataku.

"Oh ya?! Kapan Inoue berlibur ketempatmu?" jawabnya penasaran.

"Hmm... malam sebelum aku berangkat ke pusat Kota Karakura," jawabku.

"Wah... kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?" katanya kesal.

"Memang kau bertanya?" balasku juga agak kesal.

"Tidak... tapi kau itu harusnya berinisiatif memberi tahuku!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Dan kau itu harusnya juga berinisiatif bertanya padaku, kau mengerti!" jawabku dengan nada tinggi juga.

"Hah! Dasar kau ini!" katanya singkat.

"Ok... sekarang kuberitahu, Inoue dulu berlibur dirumahku. Sudah tidak ada hutang,kan? Karena aku sudah memberi tahumu, wakakkakaka," kataku tertawa lebar.

"Damn... kaaauuu... sekarang sudah tak berguna lagi bodoh, semuanya sudah lewat!" katanya kesal.

"He he he. Yang penting aku kan sudah memberi tahumu," kataku terkekeh-kekeh.

"Dasar kau ini, menelponmu ini sudah membuang pulsaku percuma, mana tidak mendapat informasi apapun lagi... hah! Menyebalkan sekali," katanya.

"Begitu ya? Hmm...maaf-maaf! Baiklah... sebenarnya waktu itu pas Inoue berlibur dirumahku dia banyak cerita mengenai dirimu dan Ulquiorra. Dan waktu tengah malam dia terbangun karena dapat sms dari Ulquiorra yang isinya memberitahukan kalau Ulquiorra sedang demam waktu itu. Inoue terlihat khawatir sekali dan dia juga langsung menelpon Ulquiorra, dan menanyakan keadaannya. Nah setelah itu baru Inoue cerita panjang lebar, tentang perjalanan cintanya denganmu," kataku.

"Cerita mengenai apa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Haiyah... banyak sekali, bingung aku mau mulai darimana," kataku.

"Terserah mulai dari mana saja!" ujar Ichigo dengan tegas.

"Inoue itu menerimamu karena...

Tut... tut... tut...

Tiba-tiba telponnya mati sendiri. Yah! Giliran sudah semangat 45 untuk bercerita malah terputus. Menyebalkan!" kataku kesal.

Selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba Ichigo sms, katanya :

Hadoh maap ya, pulsaku habis! Kau saja ya yang telpon aku?

Aku sudah sangat penasaran, apa alasan Inoue tadi.

Telp ya? Please...

"Astaga ini orang... masa dia yang butuh aku yang disuruh telpon? Ih ogah sekali!!" gumamku.

Kemudian aku membalas sms Ichigo...

Sorry ya... siapa yang butuh dia yang menelpon!

_**Sent...**_

Enak saja kataku.

Hah... sana mati penasaran, itukan bukan urusanku.

Kumatikan ponselku agar tidak ada yang mengganggu, karena malam ini aku benar-benar capek, seharian tenagaku terporsir untuk bekerja. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:15. Ya ampun ternyata lama betul si Ichi tadi menelponku, sampai kepalaku pening gara-gara kelamaan telpon. Sebaiknya aku sikat gigi dan tidur. Hah! Capek sekali.

Setelah sikat gigi dan cuci muka aku malah jadi tidak bisa tidur, kenapa lagi pikirku. Semua ini gara-gara Ichi. Kuambil mp3 disampingku, kuputar beberapa lagu kesukaanku, tak berapa lama akhirnya aku tertidur dengan pulasnya.

-Keesokan paginya-

"Astaga... sudah jam 9 lebih, telat lagi telat lagi! Gara-gara bangun kesiangan dan belum nyetrika baju pula, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku selalu menyetrika dipagi hari. Sesampainya ditempat kerja ternyata Pak Sajin Komamura, Marechiyo Omaeda dan Pak Tousen Kaname sudah menungguku lama –Mereka bertiga itu adalah karyawan "Urahara Comp"-, dan mereka tidak bisa masuk karena yang bawa kunci toko aku sama kak Grimmjow –Kak Grimmjow juga salah satu karyawan "Urahara Comp"-. Tapi Kak Grimmjow datangnya lebih siang dari aku, dasar suka berangkat telat kami berdua ini. Maklumlah diantara para karyawan hanya aku dan Kak Grimmjow yang masih muda, soalnya yang lain sudah berkeluarga semua. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri.

Karena disitu hanya ada aku dan Kak Grimmjow yang masih _single_, jadinya kita sering sekali dijodoh-jodohin. Hah dasar mereka itu... tidak tahu kali ya kalau aku ini sama sekali tidak tertarik sama Kak Grimmjow, jarang sekali aku dan Kak Grimmjow sependapat. Selalu ribut terus.

Sepertinya aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku, bagaimana tidak menikmati! Orang setiap hari selalu cuci mata dan melihat yang "bening-bening" *pembaca swetdrop*. Bening-bening itu maksudnya orang-orang cakep yang membeli barang di toko. Kupikir aku akan awet muda jika terus bekerja disini. *Ya iyalah setiap hari melihat yang bening-bening terus*

-Malam hari kemudian-

Astaga ngantuk sekali malam ini... aku akan tidur lebih awal pikirku. Hampir saja terlelap dan tiba-tiba...

Touch My Heart... Touch My Heart... Touch My Heart

Hmm… siapa pula yang malam-malam begini menelpon, setelah kulihat ternyata Ichigo. Hah pasti ni orang mau melanjutkan cerita yang semalem.

"Ya … hallo Ichi, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Woey… apa yang kau lakukan semalem? Main matiin ponsel sembarangan, dah ku bela-belain keluar malem hanya untuk beli pulsa. Eh… kau malah enak-enakan tidur," kata Ichigo kesal.

"Apa!! Jadi kau semalem beli pulsa, ya? Hadoh maaf ya? Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir akan dilanjutkan besok," jawabku.

"Dasar kau ini!" ujar Ichigo.

"…"

"Ayo lanjutkan ceritamu semalam!" kata Ichigo.

"Semalem sampai mana sih? Kok aku _amnesia_ yak?" kataku pura-pura lupa.

"Inoue menerimaku dulu karena apa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"..."

"Kenapa bodoh!? Jangan bilang kau _amnesia_ lagi" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tapi kamu tidak akan sakit hati kan?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, semuanya kan sudah berlalu," jawab Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu alasan kenapa Inoue menerimamu karena waktu kau menembak Inoue saat menjelang akan ujian akhir, jadi kalau Inoue menolakmu pasti kau tidak akan konsentrasi ujiannya. Itulah alasan Inoue menerimamu," kataku pada Ichigo.

"..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Ichi? Apa kau sedih?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo pelan.

Aku jadi tidak enak pada Ichigo, pasti hatinya terkoyak sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Oh iya! Aku kan sudah bercerita, sekarang giliranmu yang menjawab pertanyaanku yak?" kataku pada Ichigo dengan semangat 45, biar Ichigo tidak terlalu kepikiran dengan jawabanku tadi.

"Tanya apa?" kata Ichigo.

"Kira-kira empat setengah tahun yang lalu apa kau pernah menyukaiku?" tanyaku dengan pe-denya.

"Apa!!" tanya Ichigo.

"Tepatnya waktu kita kelas 2 SMP," kataku lagi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya aku penasaran saja, soalnya dulu Kira pernah bilang padaku kalau kau pernah menyuakaiku," jawabku.

"Wkakakakaka... Ada-ada saja si Kira itu," ujar Ichigo dengan tawa khasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu? Ya... aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Biar rasa penasaranku ini terjawab makanya aku langsung konfirmasi ke kau saja," kataku pada Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichi padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja biar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara kita," kataku.

"Hmm..." katanya be "hmm" ria.

"Ayolah... bukannya kau sudah janji akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sejujur-jujurnya?" desakku pada Ichigo.

"Kau ini," ujar Ichigo.

"..."

"Memangnya kalau 'Iya' kenapa? Kalau 'Tidak' kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin kejelasan saja," jawabku pada Ichigo.

"Gitu ya?" kata Ichigo.

"Iya," kataku.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu.....

**~~~~T B C ~~~~**

Hwaaaaa … jangan lupa di review yak?

Chapter ini lebih gaje yak? *dijitak manusia gaje*

Hwarang sendiri juga super duper bingung, soalnya buatnya pas lagi tidak ada ide sama sekali.

Sepertinya kalau seminggu sekali aku updatenya kelamaan yak?

Menurut kalian berapa hari sekali yang bagus?

*Berkedap-kedip gaje*


	4. Chapter 4: Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Title:** **PENYESALAN **

Penyesalan yang selalu datang belakangan, ternyata Rukia selama bertahun-tahun sudah menyukai Ichigo, hanya saja Rukia tidak pernah menyadari rasa itu, sampai akhirnya perpisahan yang membuat Rukia sadar akan perasaannya pada Ichigo...

**Chapter 4 :**** Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

"Sebenarnya waktu itu memang benar! Waktu itu aku memang sempat menyukaimu," jawab Ichigo.

"Apa! Jadi benar, yak?" kataku

"Hey tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai bodoh!" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"…"

"Memang dulu iya, tapi karena ada sesuatu hal makanya aku berubah pikiran!" kata Ichigo.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada lah pokoknya," jawab Ichigo.

"Jangan-jangan karena waktu itu aku lagi menyukai Kaien Shiba! Itu alasannya kan Ichi?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Hah! Ya tentu saja tidak," jawab Ichigo.

"Ah… pasti itu alasannya, mengaku saja! Kau takut nantinya akan kutolak mentah-mentah kan? Dan kau akan malu," tanyaku lagi pada Ichigo.

"Ih mana mungkin, tidak lah!" kata Ichigo.

"Hah, sudahlah! Tidak perlu dibahas juga, tidak penting," ujarku.

"..."

Sebenarnya itu sangat penting untukku, tapi selalu saja kututupi. Entah mengapa aku ini selalu jaim pada orang. Padahal suka, tapi gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Pura-pura tegar didepan orang, padahal dibelakang sangatlah lemah.

"Oh ya Ichi, kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Entahlah, aku belum lama disini. Mana mungkin aku pulang!" jawab Ichigo.

"Oh begitu, yak! Okelah kalau begitu," ujarku pada Ichigo.

"Sepetinya sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku juga sudah mengantuk," ucap Ichigo.

"Benar juga, tak terasa sudah larut malam. Memang sudah waktunya tidur," jawabku pada Ichigo.

"Sudah ya Rukia, segeralah kamu tidur," kata Ichigo.

"Iya," jawabku pada Ichigo.

"Selamat malam," kata Ichigo.

"Selamat malam juga," jawabku.

Setelah itu aku menutup ponselku. 'Ichigo... andai saja kau tahu ternyata didalam hatiku ada ruang untukmu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kupikir aku baru tahu kalau aku menaruh hati padamu. Aku... aku... ingin kau tahu Ichi... kalau sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Apakah ini sebuah kesalahan yang kulakukan? Karena aku menyukai orang yang sudah jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain, apa aku salah juga jika menyukai sahabatku sendiri? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu? Sebaiknya aku tidur saja!'

Segera kuambil mp3 yang berada diatas meja. Kupasang _headset_ ketelingaku dan kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang.

'Kenapa mata ini sulit sekali terpejam? Padahal aku ngantuk sekali. Tanpa sengaja aku mengakui kalau Ichigo benar-benar hebat karena berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti ini, padahal selama ini belum ada seorangpun yang bisa memporak-poradakan hatiku ini.'

Waktupun terus berjalan bersamaan dengan alunan lagu yang kudengarkan lewat mp3 dan tak terasa pula akhirnya aku bisa tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja.

"Rukia! Ayo cepatlah bangun, kau ini bagaimana?"

Tiba-tiba kakakku Hisana menarik selimutku.

"Kakak ini apa-apaan sih, aku masih mengantuk, tahu!" kataku sambil menaruh bantal kemukaku sendiri.

"Rukia! Kau ini sudah terlambat, seharusnya kau bangun pagi-pagi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya," ujar kakakku Hisana.

"Mempersiapkan? Mempersiapkan apa kak?" tanyaku dengan penuh tanda tanya ke kakak.

"Sudahlah, cepat mandi sana!" perintah kakakku sambil menyeretku masuk kekamar mandi.

Akhirnya tanpa sengaja akupun memandikan tubuhku yang indah ini. Setelah aku selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, kakakku Hisana segera menarikku ke depan cermin. Kak Hisana mendandaniku aneh, sampai saat ini aku masing bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya...

'sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kakak jadi aneh seperti ini?' pikirku dalam hati.

Setelah kakak selesai mendandani wajahku tiba-tiba kakak meninggalkan aku. Saat aku memperhatikan diriku dicermin aku sangat kaget bukan main.

"Apa ini benar-benar aku? Kenapa aku jadi cantik seperti ini? Kakak memang jago merias," gumanku _blushing_ sendiri.

Aku sangat terpesona pada diriku sendiri. Tak berapa lama kemudian kakakku Hisana kembali lagi dengan membawa gaun pengantin yang sangat indah. 'Apa! Gaun pengantin?' tanyaku dalam hati dengan penuh tanda tanya besar.

"Kakak untuk apa gaun itu?" tanyaku pada kak Hisana.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Sejak kapan kau ini _amnesia_? Kau sendiri kan memesannya kemaren. Sebaiknya segeralah kau memakainya karena semua orang sudah menunggumu diluar," kata Kak Hisana.

"..."

"Cepatlah!" kata kak Hisana kesal.

"I... Iya kak," kataku menurut.

Segera aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian, aku sangat bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa aku disuruh mengenakan gaun ini? Jangan-jangan aku mau dinikahkan paksa oleh keluargaku.

'Apa! Aku mau menikah? Dengan siapa aku menikah, lagipula kenapa mereka tidak merundingkannya terlebih dahulu? Ini pemaksaan, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku kan belum mau berkeluarga, bagaimana ini? Aku harus kabur! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai dan aku kenal,' gumamku dalam hati.

Dengan teliti aku mengamati ruangan ini, mataku tertuju pada sebuah jendela, aku mendekati jendela tersebut.

'Baiklah aku akan kabur melalui jendela ini,' pikirku dalam hati. Saat aku mau meloncat tiba-tiba kak Hisana memanggilku.

"Rukia? Apa kau sudah selesai memakainya?" tanya kakak sambil membuka pintu ruang ganti.

KREKK....

"..."

"Astaga Rukia! Sebenarnya dari tadi apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa gaunnya belum juga kau pakai?" ujar kak Hisana sambil mendekatiku.

"..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didekat jendela?" ucap kakak penasaran

"Eh! Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menikmati udara yang sejuk dipagi hari," kataku membuat alasan sekenanya.

"Ini bukan saatnya kau bersantai. Cepatlah kau pakai!" perintah Hisana.

"Baiklah," jawabku sambil memakai gaun itu didepan kakak.

-Setelah beberapa saat-

"Kau sangat cantik Rukai, lihatlah dirimu ke cermin," kata kakak.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap cermin. Aku sempat hampir pingsan melihat bayangannku dicermin, aku tidak percaya kalau itu aku.

"Astaga! Ternyata aku sangat cantik, pantas saja banyak laki-laki yang menyukaiku," ucapku pede.

"Kakak tidak menyangka ternyata adikku yang satu ini sudah dewasa dan sebentar lagi akan menikah, pasti kau juga tidak percaya kan Rukia? Sama, dulu waktu kakak mau menikah dengan Byakuya, kakak juga merasakannya. Sekarang gliranmu yang akan merasakannya," jelas kakak panjang lebar.

"..."

'Apa aku ini benar-benar amnesia? Perasaan semalam aku tidak apa-apa, kepalaku juga tidak terbentur apapun. Dan sebenarnya aku mau menikah dengan siapa?' kataku dalam hati yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Dan tanpa sadar pula ternyata kakakku sudah selesai menata rambutku.

"Nah Rukia, semuanya sudah beres, sudahlah kau tidak perlu grogi seperti itu," ucap kak Hisana.

"Apa? Siapa yang grogi? Aku sama sekali tidak grogi!" kataku pada Kak Hisana.

"Sudahlah Rukia, kakak juga pernah merasakannya," ucap kakak dengan senyum khasnya.

KREKK...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan ternyata itu adalah Kak Byakuya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali? Pak penghulu dan para tamu undangan sudah menunggu dari tadi," ujar Kak Byakuya.

"Iya ini kita baru mau keluar," kata Kak Hisana. Aku hanya terdiam saja.

"Kau sangat cantik Rukia! Sama seperti kakakmu dulu saat mengenakan gaun pengantin," kata Kak Byakuya dengan tatapan kekaguman.

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja!" ucap Kak Hisana _blushing_.

"Sebaiknya kita segera keluar, tidak enak membiarkan Pak Penghulu dan para tamu undangan menunggu," ujar Kak Byakuya.

"Iya," jawab Kak Hisana.

"..."

Kak Hisana menggandengku, sementara Kak Byakuya berjalan didepanku. Kami berjalan menuju sekerumunan manusia. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat memasuki kerumunan manusia itu dan juga tanganku gemetaran.

'Aduh apa-apaan ini, kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,' gumanku dalam hati.

Tepuk tangan para manusia itu mengiringi perjalanan kami menuju sebuah mimbar yang disana sudah ada Pak penghulu dan laki-laki didepannya, kurasa dia calon suamiku yang belum kuketahui siapa namanya dan orangnya. Kenapa aku rasa jalan kami sangat lambat sekali padahal hanya berjarak 25 meter. Setelah kuamati dengan seksama orang yang duduk didepan Penghulu itu adalah? Seperti sudah tidak asing lagi, tapi siapa? Aku rasa aku mengenalnya. Disaat otakku berpikir keras untuk mengetahui siapa lak-laki itu Kak Hisana membuyarkan semuanya.

"Rukia, tidak usah grogi seperti itu," ucap Kak Hisana.

"Sebenarnya aku ini mau menikah dengan siapa sih?" tanyaku pada Kak Hisana.

"Dasar kau ini, sangat groginya kau jadi lupa dengan calon suamimu sendiri," ucap kak Hisana dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Akhirnya yang kita tunggu datang juga," ucap Ishida diujung ruangan. –Ishida adalah salah satu teman sekelasku dulu saat di STM Karakura-

Dan setelah kuamati seluruh manusia disekelilingku, ternyata mereka semua adalah teman-temanku. Akhirnya aku sampai dimimbar itu, dan aku duduk dikursi, dan disebelah manusia yang tidak dikenal dan ku rasa dia calon suamiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menengok kearah manusia itu.

"Pagi ini kau sangat cantik sekali Rukia!" ucap manusia disebelahku.

Tunggu!! Sepertinya suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Kutoleh manusia itu dan benar sekali tebakanku barusan.

"I...chi... go?" kataku tersendat-sendat karena kaget bukan main.

Ternyata manusia itu, manusia yang mau menikahiku adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku sangat terkejut dan sangat bahagia, entah bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Pokoknya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Rukia, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"..."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata sedikitpun, aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku sangat bahagia karena ternyata orang yang membuatku penasaran dari tadi adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, ya dialah calon suamiku dan calon ayah dari anak-anakku kelak.

"Apakah kalian berdua sudah siap?" ucap Pak penghulu.

"Kami sudah siap!" jawab Ichigo tegas.

Aku hanya bisa terpesona mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Ichigo, dia terlihat sangat tampan dan dewasa. Ritual demi ritualpun sudah kami lalui dengan sukses. Saat kami duduk disinggahsana pengantin yang megah ini aku mengamati Ichigo, aku lihat dia sangat menikmati suasana ini. Dan, aku juga bisa melihat dari sorot matanya kalau dia sangat bahagia. Kulihat para tamu undangan pun juga menikmati pesta ini, aku melihat teman-temanku tertawa lepas diujung sana. Waktupun semakin berlalu, akhirnya acara ini mencapai puncaknya. Kulihat para tamu bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dan kamipun berdiri untuk bersalaman dengan mereka.

"Selamat ya buat kalian berdua!" ucap Kira.

"Iya, terimakasih karena kalian sudah mau menghadiri pernikahan kami," jawab Ichigo.

"Jangan lewatkan malam ini begitu saja ya?" bisik Kira pada Ichigo.

"Kalian ini ngomongin apa sih?" tanyaku dengan _blushing_.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Aku pulang dulu, ya?" jawab Kira sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami. Kemudian Hanatouru menghampiri kami.

"Akhirnya kalian menikah juga, kalian sudah bosan ya bertengkar terus-menerus? Kuharap kalian tidak akan bertengkar lagi," ledek Hanatarou.

"Kau ini bisa saja Hanatarou," ucapku malu-malu pada Hanatarou.

"Tenang saja kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi!" ucap Ichigo sambil menarik pinggangku agar kita lebih dekat lagi.

"Amin kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, ya?" ucap Hanatarou pada kami.

"Iya!" jawab Ichigo.

Hanatarou pun pulang, begitu juga teman-teman yang lain. Mereka juga memberi wejangan yang aneh-aneh. Akhirnya ruangan ini terlihat sangat lenggang karena para manusia yang tadi memenuhinya sudah meninggalkannya. Kini tinggal keluargaku dan keluarga Ichigo.

"Rukia! Sepertinya kau sudah kelihatan sangat lelah, dan sudah waktunya juga kita meninggalkan ruangan ini," kata Ichigo.

"Iya aku lelah sekali, tapi rasa lelah itu tidak terasa karena aku sangat bahagia hari ini," kataku pada Ichigo.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bahagia, aku juga sangat bahagia karena impianku untuk mempersuntingmu sudah terlaksana dengan sukses," jelas Ichigo.

Saat wajah Ichigo mendekati wajahku, dekat sekali kupikir hanya berjarak 1 cm. Jantungku yang kemudian berdegup sangat kencang dan aku juga sudah memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba Kak Byakuya dan Kak Hisana mengagetkan kami.

"Mobilnya sudah siap, kupikir kalian sudah kelelahan. Sebaiknya kalian pulang kerumah baru kalian," kata Kak Byakuya.

"Iya, sudah malam juga," sambung Kak Hisana.

"Baiklah kami akan pulang!" kata Ichigo.

"..."

Lagi-lagi aku dilanda rasa penasaran lagi. Rumah? Mereka sudah mempersiapkan rumah untuk kami? Beribu petanyaan bersarang diotakku.

"Rukia! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Ichigo padaku.

"E... baik... lah," jawabku.

"Semoga malam ini menjadi malam terindah buat kalian!" goda Kak Byakuya.

"Amin!" jawab Ichigo.

Aku hanya bisa blusing. Kemudian kami berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan dengan diiringi para anggota keluarga kami. Sebelum kami memasuki mobil, kami sempat berpamitan kepada mereka.

-Saat didalam mobil-

"Ichi, aku belum percaya kalau kita sudah menikah," tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Sama! Aku juga seperti itu, tapi aku sangat bahagia," jawab Ichigo.

"..."

Ichigo menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, belum pernah aku melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya. Tatapan itu membuatku salah tingkah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kataku malu-malu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak tahu. Hah... sebaiknya kau berkonsentrasi menyetir agar kita selamat sampai tujuan," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Okelah kalau begitu," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah, lalu Ichigo pun turun dari mobil dan membuka pagar rumah tersebut. Didalam hati aku berpikir 'Apa ini rumahku dan rumah Ichigo?'.

Setelah pagar sudah terbuka Ichigo pun masuk kembali kedalam mobil dan membawa mobil ini kegarasi. Ichigo turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku semakin salah tingkah. Kamipun berjalan menuju pintu rumah, sementara Ichigo membuka pintu itu, aku mengamati halaman rumah ini. Halaman yang sangat luas dan indah.

"Ayo Rukia! Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ucap Ichigo.

"Iya," kataku singkat.

Sampai didalam rumah aku sangat kagum dengan isinya, rumah ini tidak terlalu besar tapi rapi. Seperti rumah yang selama ini selalu aku impikan, ternyata sekarang benar-benar terwujud. Kami menuju sebuah kamar dan saat kulihat dalamnya aku semakin terpesona, kamar yang begitu mempesona. Aku sangat menyukainya, apalagi tempat tidurnya. Ranjang yang luas berseprai biru yang indah. Ichigo menarikku dan mendudukanku ke ranjang itu, dia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah almari dan mengambil sesuatu disana, lebih tepatnya sebuah kotak besar. Kotak itu kemudian diberikan padaku.

"Ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku yang pertama, aku ingin memberikan ini semua untuk istriku," kata Ichigo sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Bukalah," jawab Ichigo.

Dengan pelan-pelan aku membuka kotak itu, dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat isi kotak itu. Disana terdapat sebuah piyama yang sangat bagus dan diatasnya ada sebuah kotak lagi. Aku mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, dan didalamnya tenyata sebuah kalung dengan huruf I&R yang berarti Ichigo dan Rukia. Aku sangat terharu sekali melihat itu, aku menatap Ichigo.

"Kau ini! Pintar sekali membuatku terharu," kataku pada Ichigo dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Waktu aku menerima gaji pertamaku aku tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membelikannya, karena aku ingin istriku yang memakainya," jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi kau sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama?" tanyaku pada Icigo.

"Benar," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Mataku berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Kemudian aku memeluk Ichigo sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, dan aku juga merasakan kalau Ichigo mencium rambutku waktu itu. Hangat sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, biar terasa segar! Dan ganti gaunmu itu, masa kau akan tidur dengan gaun pengantin?" ucap Ichigo.

"Iya! Sebaiknya kau juga mandi!" jawabku pada Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada aneh.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau, kita mandi sendiri-sendiri saja," kataku pada Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kau masih malu," goda Ichigo.

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Ichigo. Aku berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat disana Ichigo sudah mandi.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Iya aku mandi dikamar mandi luar, habisnya kau lama sekali," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh... begitu, yak?" ucapku.

"Kau terlihat seksi pakai piyama itu," goda Ichigo.

"..."

Aku hanya _blushing_. Ichigo berjalan mendekatiku, semakin dekat. Kukira jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa _centi_. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan...

**~~~~T B C~~~~**

Hwaaaa.... Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

penasaran yak? Ditunggu updatetannya yak?

Dan tentu saja jangan lupa me-**review**.

Maaf ya kalo chapter ini semakin tidak karuan.

Soalnya Hwarang lagi kumat stadiom 4.

*dilempar komputer sama orang gila yang merasa tersaingi*


	5. Chapter 5: Hancur berkeping keping

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Title:** **PENYESALAN **

**Sepertinya sudah hampir 3 minggu Hwarang tidak Update.**

**Maaf buanget yak….**

**Ada banyak hal yang membuat Hwarang tidak Update…**

**Tiba-tiba dapat tugas untuk jaga stand pameran.**

**Kecapean.**

**Tiba-tiba Om ku kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Dan semua itu membuat Hwarang agak Frustasi *bagaimana nulisnya yak?***

**Mohon di review lagi yak? *sujud-sujud memohon***

**Chapter 5 : Hancur berkeping-keping

* * *

**

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Iya aku mandi dikamar mandi luar, habisnya kau lama sekali," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh... begitu, yak?" ucapku.

"Kau terlihat seksi pakai piyama itu," goda Ichigo.

"..."

Aku hanya _blushing_. Ichigo berjalan mendekatiku, semakin dekat. Kukira jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa _centi_. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan tiba-tiba...

GUBRAKKK...

"Aww...kepalaku!" teriakku kesakitan.

Aku yang tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jatuh dari tempat tidur, mungkin kaget akan _alarm _yang berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi belaka, padahal aku sangat menikmatinya. Kalau mengingat kejadian

dimimpi itu aku jadi ingin tertawa. 'seandainya semua mimpi itu adalah kenyataan, alangkah senangnya hatiku ini,' pikirku dalam hati.

Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, di kamar mandi aku menatap wajahku dicermin 'ada-ada saja mimpi tadi, kenapa aku bisa mimpi seperti itu? Apakah Ichi itu sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupku? Ah... bodoh ah... aku tidak mau membayangkan hal-hal konyol seperti itu!' gumamku dalam hati. Dengan kesal aku mengambil air dan membasuh wajahku dengan air itu.

Tidak terasa waktupun berjalan dengan cepatnya, seminggu setelah mimpi itu aku sangat tersiksa dengan perasaanku. Lebih tepatnya perasaanku terhadap Ichigo, aku yang selalu memikirkannya setiap saat dan setiap detik. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu apakah Ichigo juga berpikiran demikian. Semakin hari Ichigo semakin aneh, dan semua itu membuatku sakit, aku ingin Ichigo tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya.

Mulai dari dia yang menganggapku pacar jadi-jadian, suka bicara ngelantur. Sebentulnya aku juga merasa sangat bahagia walaupun hanya menjadi pacar jadi-jadiannya. Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia ingin sungguh-sungguh menjadi pacarku dia akan mengatakannya. Mendengar perkataannya itu aku merasa hanya menjadi pelampiasannya saja. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Dia yang selalu memuja-muja Inoue. "Sakit sekali hati ini. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, seandainya dia mengatakan 'kita pura-pura pacaran saja' mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kata-katanya yang 'aku akan bilang dulu kalau aku menginginkanmu', kau jahat sekali Ichigo," ucapku dengan menahan sakit.

Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya aku bisa mengambil keputusan.

'Ya aku akan mengungkapkannya pada Ichigo, aku tidak peduli jawabannya apa. Aku hanya ingin Ichigo tahu perasaanku seperti apa, dan aku pun juga tidak berharap ingin jadi kekasihnya!' ucapku semangat didalam hati.

Malam itu aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkannya lewat sms, karena aku tidak yakin bisa mengutarakannya lewat telpon.

_To: Ichigo_

_Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi aku berfikir kalo perasaan ini adalah rasa suka terhadapmu. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memendam ini, dan kupikir aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk memendamnya. Aku tidak peduli kau akan menjawab apa, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalo aku menyukaimu. Setelah baca sms ku ini kau tidak usah berpikir apa-apa, jangan berpikir tidak enak ataupun kasian terhadapku. Dan aku rasa aku tidak sanggup lagi dekat denganmu, sesudah ini aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi, aku ingin melupakanmu. Maafkan aku yang telah mengagumi dan mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal._

Sent...

Setelah mengirim sms itu aku merasa lega sekali, beban yang terasa berat itu akhirnya hilang. Kupejamkan mataku supaya bisa lekas tertidur, tetapi rupanya mata ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi, susah sekali untuk tidur. Malampun semakin larut dan dingin, sedingin perasaanku saat ini. Setelah berjam-jam aku tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya tanpa sadar akupun terlelap.

Pagi ini belum ada sms balasan dari Ichigo, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apakah dia merasa tidak enak? Entahlah.

-Malam harinya-

Malam ini aku merasa sangat capek sekali, seusai menonton televisi bareng aku berniat untuk tidur. Lampu kamarpun sudah aku matikan, dan segeralah ku rebahkan tubuhku ini dikasur yang lumayan agak keras.

Saat mata ini mulai terpejam tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan dengan _ringtone _sms dari HP ku. Setelah aku lihat layar HP, ternyata ada sms dati Ichigo. Lama sekali aku memelototi layar HP ku itu.

'Buka tidak ya?' pikirku dalam hati.

Akhirnya dengan gemetaran aku membuka sms dari Ichigo, dan ternyata

_From : Ichigo_

_Sampai detik ini aku __merasa begitu bodoh, ku hidup lebih dari 18th tak pernah bisa memahami diriku sendiri, apalagi untuk untuk memahami wanita,,, bagiku wanita adalah makhluk yang begitu mulia, dan tak boleh disakiti, entah kenapa hatiku belum bisa melupakan 1 kesalahan bodoh yang pernah ku perbuat dengan menyakiti wanita yang kusanyangi, ku pun tidak bisa munafiq hati ini yang dulu pernah memendam bibit cinta kepadamu, ternyata bibit itu belum mati sepenuhnya. Namun ku tak ingin melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan menyakiti wanita lain, tapi ternyata yang diatas belum menghendaki bibit itu tumbuh lagi... maafkan aku yang tak bisa memahamimu... Tapi 1 hal yang pasti, saat ini aku belum bisa menerima kata 'selamat tinggal' darimu, haruskah aku benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanmu? Jika memang dengan ku pergi dari kehidupanmu kau bisa bahagia, akan ku lakukan...maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf. maaf._

GREKK...

Rasanya seperti disambar petir, sakit sekali. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa begitu terasa sakit, padahal aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya. Air mata ini sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, jatuhlah mereka kepipi.

'Kenapa? Kenapa begitu sakit? Ichi...aku tidak sanggup menerima semua ini, terasa sangat menyakitkan!' tangisku dalam hati.

Selang beberapa lama Ichigo berusa menelponku, tapi tak pernah ku angkat. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat khawatir, tapi aku juga tidak mau terlihat rapuh didepannya. Dia juga sms dan minta maaf terus menerus. Tapi satupun tidak ada yang aku jawab. Aku tidak mampu menjawabnya.

Semenjak malam itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi Ichigo, aku ingin melupakannya, sebenarnya aku tidak mau seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri persahabatan dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak sanggup terus-terusan berbohong pada Ichigo.

Suatu malam tiba-tiba Ichigo sms...

Drettt... drett...-getar HP-

_From : Ichigo_

_Berapa harga notebook coolpad?_

Sebenarya aku tidak mau membalasnya, tapi karena dia menanyakan barang akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya...

_To : Ichigo_

_Harganya 10rb_

Sent...

Drettt... drett...

_From : Ichigo_

_Lho kok mahal? Disini aja Cuma 5rb._

_To : Ichigo_

_Emang disini harganya segitu, lebih baik kau beli banyak aja disitu. Kemudian kau menjualnya disini._

Sent...

Drettt... drett...

_From : Ichigo_

_Jangan sewot seperti itu, aku kan hanya bertanya. Maafkan aku ya?_

_To : Ichigo_

_Sapa juga yang sewot? Biasa aja kali. Minta maaf? Untuk apa?_

Sent...

Drettt... drett...

_From : Ichigo_

_Iya iya... minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu. _

_To : Ichigo_

_Sudahlah...tidak usah membahas itu. Lagian aku juga sudah melupakannya. Tak perlu dipikirkan._

Sent...

Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa bersalah dan mengasihaniku.

Drettt... drett...

_From : Ichigo_

_Benarkah? Sekarang kita mulai dari awal lagi ya?_

_To : Ichigo_

_Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan menangisimu? Sorry ya... aku tidak seperti itu. Bagiku yang sudah berlalu ya sudah. Tak perlu dipikirkan berlama-lama._

Sent...

Maafkan aku yang membohongimu lagi Ichigo, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku setiap malam menangisimu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa bersalah.

Drettt... drett...

_From : Ichigo_

_Ah kau ini...oh ya! Kau sudah menentukan mau kuliah dimana?_

_Kalau kau mau daftar di Karakura Univesity sebaiknya kau ambil jalur Seleksi Mandiri saja, disana potensi diterimanya lebih banyak._

'Ah Ichigo ini sok perhatian, terserah aku donk mau kuliah dimana,' segera kubals sms ichigo itu.

_To : Ichigo_

_Aku tidak tahu akan kuliah dimana. Entahlah... kau sendiri gimana?_

Sent...

Setelah itu Ichigo tidak membalas sms ku lagi, dia selalu tidak mau membahas tentang rencana kuliahnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, setip kusinggung tentang hal itu dia selalu tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

-Beberapa minggu kemudian-

Akhirnya aku dan Ichigo sudah baikan lagi, kami juga sering ber-smsan ria. Walaupun tidak seperti dulu setidaknya kami masih bisa berteman. Sampai pada suatu hari aku mendengar kabar bahwa Ichigo sudah kembali ke Soul Society, aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bahagia atau harus bagaimana. Kata temanku yang ada di Hueco mundo Ichigo sudah pulang sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.

'Ichigo sudah kembali? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku? Kenapa? Apa dia mau membuat kejutan padaku? Tapi mana mungkin dia membuat kejutan untukku, memangnya aku ini siapa? Atau jangan-jangan Ichigo memang tidak menghendaki aku tahu kalau dia sudah kembali?' tanyaku membabi buta dalam hati.

Aku mencoba memancing Ichigo biar dia mengaku kalau dia sudah pulang, tapi nihil! Dia sama sekali tidak mau mengaku. Dia memang tidak mengatakakan kalau dia tidak pulang ataupun masih di Hueco mundo, tapi dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minggu itu setelah selesai bersih-bersih kamar aku hanya bermalas-malasan dikost, aku hanya menonton film kesukaanku yaitu 'Bleach', menurutku film itu sangatlah keren dan wajib ditonton. Apalagi tokohnya yang ganteng-ganteng.

Saat lagi asyik nonton tiba-tiba dipanggil penjaga kost-kostan.

"Rukia! Ada yang mencarimu dibawah!" kata penjaga kost itu.

"Oh, iya!" kataku dari lantai atas.

'Siapa yang mencariku? Perasaan aku tidak ada janji dengan siapa-siapa hari ini' gumamku dalam hati sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

-Setelah aku sampai diruang tamu-

"Kau?" kataku kaget setelah melihat sosok itu.

"..."

~T B C~

* * *

Hyaaaaa..... di Review lagi ya?

Ayo tebak siapa yang menemui Rukia?

Oh iya, untuk para Senpai-senpai mohon koreksinya ya?

Apalagi dibagian sms meng sms...

Hwarang sama sekali tidak tahu aturan penulisannya gimana.

Sekali lagi Hawarang mohon maaf jika Fict ini mngecewakan, maklum Hwarang lagi kena musibah.

Om kesayangan Hwarang meninggalkan Hwarang untuk selamanya.

Meninggalnya juga sangat tragis, meninggal kecelakaan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan setiap manusia. Hiks...hiks....*Hwarang tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis kalau mengingat kejadian itu*


	6. Chapter 6: Tak disangka sangka

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Title:** **PENYESALAN **

Akhirnya setelah sekian lam Hiatus Hwarang meng-update juga.

Maklum Hwarang lagi sibuk mengurus pendaftaran aneh.

Langsung saja ke balasan review chapter sebelumnya:

**Girlinlightblue:** Terimakasih untuk belasungkawanya yak? Yang nemuin Rukia sudah tertebak nanti. Makasih ya dah bilang KERENN...*menampakkan gigi yang mengkilap*

**Zheone Quin:** Tenang saja aku dah ikhas kok, karena mungkin itu hal yang terbaik buat pamannku. Sapa bilang aku tidak suka sama IchiRuk? Aku sangat mengidolakannya malahan. *sok tabur-tabur bunga gaje* kupikir akhir-akhir ne lagi musim sakit ati, makanya Rukia ketularan...wkwkwkwkkw

**Aine Higurashi:** Hyaaa...tebakanmu betul 100%. Yang ketemu Rukia sudah akan diketahui. Makasih ya Ai belasungkawanya.

**Ciel L. Chisai:** Terimaksih dah ikut berduka cita, semoga kau diterima disisinya *lhoh maksudnya apa? Digampar sama Ciel* yee...ternyata bukan Kaein...

**Ruki Yagami:** Ah...aku dah sangat sabar kok *padahal g ada tampang sabarnya sama sekali* Kaein? Kurasa bukan, dia masalalu yang sudah dilupakan Rukia, jadi tidak mungkin...baca aja yak? Dibawah ada kok...*nunjuk-nunjuk bawah* ada saatnya bahagia kok Ichi sama Ruki, Cuma waktunya belum sekarang.

**Riztichimaru:** Waawww... Kak Rizt memakai bahasa kelas kakap ya? *loading lama untuk mencerna review ini*. Ichi memang jahat, bunuh saja yuk...*di pelototin Ichigo yang sudah siap dengan Zanpakuto nya*

**Sava kaladze:** Tenang saja, nanti ichi akan dikasih hukuman sama Rukia *Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan bankainya*. Tenang nanti si Ichi ku buat menyesal karena telah menyakiti Rukia.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki:** wkwkwkwkw... mimpi Hwarang yang tidak kesampaian tuh...*fakta loh*

**Rukiahinata:** Makasih dah ikut turut berduka cita...*terharu*

Tenang saja nanti Ichi akan cemburu kelas atas...

Bagi yang sudah merepiuw saya ucapkan buanyak terima kuasih sebesar-besarnya...

**Chapter 6: Tak disangka-sangka...**

-Setelah aku sampai diruang tamu-

"Kau?" kataku kaget setelah melihat sosok itu.

"Yo… Rukia! Apa kabar? Aku sangat rindu padamu, sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu?" tanya seseorang yang baru kutemui dan orang itu langsung menerjangku. Tentu saja memberikan pelukan padaku, dan pelukan itu membuatku jadi _ilfill_. Aku segera mendorong manusia itu agar menjauhiku. Renji adalah salah satu sahabatku di SMK Karakura.

"Renji? Kenapa kau ada disini? Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu, kau mau warga disini menggrebek kita gara-gara perbuatan bodohmu ini?" tanyaku pada Renji.

"Ya tentu saja untuk menemui dirimu, kau ini bagaimana sih? Tenang saja tidak akan ada warga yang tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya," jawab Renji santai.

"Kok kau tahu aku disini?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mencarimu," jawab Renji santai.

"..."

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku duduk? Tidak menawariku minum lagi," ucap Renji padaku.

"Oh, maaf! Aku lupa, silahkan duduk. Sebentar, yak? Akan kuambilkan minuman untukmu," ucapku sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Oke!" ucap Renji sambil duduk.

Aku membalikkan badanku tiba-tiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku pada Renji.

"Hmm... apa yak? Terserah kau saja, asalkan tidak ada racunnya," jawab Renji aneh.

"Bodoh! Mana mau aku meracunimu disini, yang ada aku malah dituduh membunuh orang dan langsung dimasukkan kepenjara," ucapku sambil manyun.

"Hmm... betul juga," ucap Renji membetulkan perkataanku.

"Bodoh!" ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Renji diruang tamu.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucapku sambil menyuguhkan minuman dan cemilan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Renji dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanyaku pada Renji.

"Aku di Tokyo, biasalah menjadi korban para orang dewasa," jawab Renji dengan nada kesal.

"Kok bisa?" tanyaku dengan penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja bisa, sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas itu. Aku kesini mau minta bantuanmu," ucap Renji sambil menatapku tajam.

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Temani aku untuk membeli ponsel baru," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Wah... dah jadi orang sukses ni?" sindirku pada Renji.

"Sukses dari Hongkong? Ini kan baru proses untuk menjadi orang sukses," kata Renji antusias.

"Hmm... begitu yak? Okelah kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini dulu ya? Aku mau mandi!" ucapku pada Renji.

"Apa? Jam segini kau belum mandi? Ini kan sudah siang, Ruk?" tanya Renji sambil melihat jamnya.

"..." aku hanya menjawabnya dengan meringis aneh.

"Astaga, aku tadi memeluk orang yang belum mandi," ucap Renji sambil menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

"Ih... walaupun belum mandi aku tetap cantik dan segar kali," jawabku pe-de.

"Dasar orang aneh," ucap Renji sambil memalingkan muka.

"Bodo amat!" ucapku sambil berdiri.

"Ya sudah cepatlah mandi, keburu siang! Kan panas," ucap Renji padaku.

"Ok, tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku mandinya tidak lama kok," ucapku sambil meninggalkan Renji.

"Yo Rukia," jawab Renji pelan.

-Setelah beberapa saat-

"Tidak lama kan?" tanyaku pada Renji.

"..." Renji menatapku aneh.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Apa benar kau ini sudah mandi?" tanya Renji sembari meledek.

"Tentu saja sudah!" jawabku kesal.

"Cepat sekali kau mandi? Kayak bebek," ucap Renji sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

"Hah... enak saja kau menyamakan aku dengan bebek, kau menghinaku!" kataku dengan nada tinggi.

"Hwahahaha," tawa Renji meledak.

"Berhentilah menertawaiku babon!" bentakku pada Renji dan tentu saja dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus karena saking marahnya.

"Maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap Renji sambil memasang tampang bersalah.

"Menyebalkan sekali, asal kau tahu ya! Aku mandi dengan secepat kilat karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu lama menunggu. Dasar bodoh kau ini," jelasku pada Renji panjang lebar.

"Iya, aku minta maaf," ucap Renji dengan senyuman aneh.

"Menyebalkan," ucapku masih kesal.

"Ok... ok... ayo segera kita berangkat!" ajak Renji padaku.

"..."

Renji bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar, dan dengan malaspun aku tetap mengikutinya. Dan kami pun melesat menuju mall yang terdekat, dan tentu saja di Amplas Karakura Mall. Lama sekali kita keliling-keliling mencari jenis ponsel yang dicari Renji, kaki ini sampai ingin patah rasanya. Setelah lama sekali berputar-putar dan tidak menemukan jenis ponsel itu, akupun memberi saran pada Renji agar membeli ponsel yang lain. Alhamdulillah dia menurutiku, betapa senangnya aku akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat dikursi salah satu toko ponsel disitu. Sambil memperhatikan dia memilih-milih jenis ponsel aku melirik sana-sini, berharap ada seorang pengeran yang lewat. Hah, tapi yang datang kesini rata-rata sudah berpasang-pasangan.

"Ruk!" panggil Renji mengagetkanku.

"Apa? Jawabku singkat.

"Menurutmu yang mana?" tanya Renji sambil menunjukkan dua buah ponsel yang dipilihnya.

"Hmm... yang mana ya," ucapku sambil mengambil dua ponsel itu dari tangan Renji.

"..."

Kulihat-lihat dengan seksama dan seteliti mungkin, setelah lama mengamati aku segera mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Renji.

"Menurutku yang itu saja," ucapku sambil menunjuk ponsel yang dipegang tangan kiri Renji.

"Yang ini? Alasannya apa?" tanya Renji kemudian.

"Ya, menurutku lebih meyakinkan yang itu saja. Bentuk yang tipis dan terlihat perkasa," jawabku pada Renji.

"Begitu ya? Perkasa? kayak apa saja," ucap Renji dengan senyum aneh.

Akhirnya setelah tawar-menawar harga yang sangat alot, ponsel itupun resmi menjadi milik Renji. Cukup lama sekali terjadi tawar-menawarnya, hampir 2 jam. Setelah mendapat ponsel itu akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk makan, tapi kita bingung mau makan apa. Dan karena kebetulan aku lagi ingin minum kelapa muda, akupun mengusulkan ide itu. Dan ide itupun di ACC sama Renji. *Di ACC kayak apa aja*

Sambil menikmati es kelapa muda itu, kita banyak bertukar cerita. Mulai dari pekerjaan sampai cerita cintanya si Renji. Hah ternyata seperti itu lika-liku kehidupan seorang Renji Abarai. Aku sangat kagum mendengarnya. Setelah selesai menikmati es kelapa muda Renjipun mengantarku pulang, dan dia juga langsung berpamitan untuk pulang. Karena sorenya dia mau berangkat kembali ke Tokyo.

Sejak saat itu aku sama Renji semakin akrap, kami juga sering sms-an. Dan semua itu cukup menghibur rasa sakit hatiku pada Ichigo. Ternyata sudah berhari-hari aku mengacuhkan Ichigo. Ingin sekali aku melupakannya, andai saja aku bisa melupakannya pastilah aku sangat berbahagia sekali. Mungkin di depan orang aku dengan entengnya bisa mengatakan 'Aku sangat senang, sekarang aku sudah bisa melupakan Ichigo!' padahal di dalam hatiku yang sangat dalam aku menangis, merintih dan apalah namanya. Aku sendiripun tidak bisa mendefinisikannya.

Entah apa yang membuatku sangat kecewa pada Ichigo, aku paham dan sangat mengerti. Mungkin kepulangannya ke Soul Society tanpa memberitahuku karena dia tidak suka dan ingin menghindariku. Mungkin juga dia sudah tidak pernah menganggapku, walau hanya dengan sebutan teman. Aku berharap dengan adanya Renji yang terang-terangan sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, aku bisa membuka hatiku untuk Renji. Aku tahu Renji seperti apa, walaupun dia tidak sehebat Ichigo tapi setidaknya dia lebih bisa menghargaiku.

-Beberapa bulan kemudian-

Panasnya kota Karakura membuatku malas untuk berjalan kaki, dengan agak lesu aku berjalan gontai menuju tempat kerja. Rasanya malas sekali untuk bekerja pagi ini, setelah hampir sampai ditempat kerja aku menghentikan langkahku. Kuambil ponsel dari sakuku, kuketikkan sebuah pesan singkat.

To : Ibu Yoruichi

Hari ini aku pusing, aku izin untuk tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

Send...

Kuputar langkah kakiku menuju sebuah halte, setelah aku membayar tiket aku segera duduk untuk menunggu bis. Setelah beberapa saat aku menunggu akhirnya bis itu datang juga. Setelah masuk didalam bis aku segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, dan aku mendapat tempat dipojokan.

'Hah akhirnya sedikit sejuk juga,' gumamku dalam hati.

Ya, sejuk karena didalam bis ber-AC. Setelah aku tida diempat yang kutuju, akupun segera turun dari bis itu. Aku melihat sekelilingku ternyata masih sepi, mungkin karena hari ini bukan hari libur. Ya, taman bermain kota Karakura tujuanku. Aku ingin bersantai disini, aku berjalan menuju pohon besar yang rindang dan didepannya terdapat kolam ikan. Sangat menyegarkan, aku duduk dibawah pohon itu sambil mengamati ikan-ikan yang berenang kesana-kemari. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan, aku jadi berfikir. Dulu kak Byakuya pernah memberi nasehat padaku seperti ini:

"Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan pacar, asal kau tahu saja. Kau ini sedang hidup didalam kolam, dikolam itu hanya ada beberapa ikan. Dan besok setelah kau lulus sekolah kau ini akan dilepas kesungai, dan disungai itu akan ada bermacam-macam ikan. Dan jika kau memilih satu ikan itu, maka dengan otomatis kau akan menutup diri dari ikan-ikan yang lain. Dan mungkin salah dari satu ikan-ikan yang lain itu lebih baik dari ikan yang kau pilih. Seandainya kau tidak menjalin ikatan dengan salah satu ikan itu dan setelah kau banyak mengenal berbagai macam jenis ikan, kau akan tahu siapa ikan yang benar-benar pantas untukmu. Jika ternyata ikan yang berada dikolam jauh lebih baik daripada yang disungai kau bisa mudah kembali dengannya, karena dia merasa belum pernah tersakiti olehmu. Bayangkan saja seandainya kau sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan ikan dikolam itu, dan tiba-tiba kau meninggalkannya karena kau ingin mencari yang lebih baik dari dia, eh ternyata setelah kau mencari kesungai kau tidak bisa menemukan ikan yang sebaik dikolam. Dan jika kau ingin kembali pada ikan yang ada dikolam itu, apakah kau yakin dia akan tetap menerimamu yang pernah menyaktinya? Jadi kesimpulannya, carilah teman sebanyak mungkin jangan mudah mencintai orang. Kau harus bisa memilih seseorang yang benar-benar bisa membahagiakan kau, jangan menjalin hubungan dengan main-main semata."

'Benar apa yang dikatakan kakak iparku itu, belum saatnya aku memkirkan hal bodoh seperti itu. Hal yang membuang-buang waktu percuma, daripada pusing dan sakit hati hanya mengurusi itu mending aku fokus pada kerjaan dan fokus mengurus pendaftaran kuliah,' gumamku dalam hati.

Saat aku lagi asyik melamun tiba-tiba ada orang yang menutup mataku dari belakang, dan hal itu sangat membuatku terkejut.

'Siapa yang berani seenaknya menyentuhku,' pikirku dalam hati dan berusaha melepaskan tangan itu.

"Apa-apaan sih ini? Lepaskan tanganmu dan menjauhlah dariku kalau kau ingin selamat!" bentakku pada orang tersebut.

"..." manusia itu hanya diam seribu bahasa dan tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya dari mataku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucapku pelan.

Dengan kuat kugulingkan manusia yang ada dibelakangku, rupanya dia tidak waspada sehingga membuatnya oleng dan tergelincir kekolam ikan yang mengelilingi pohon pinus itu.

BYURRRR...

"..."

~~~ T B C ~~~

Hyaaa...

Siapakah orang tersebut? Maaf kalau Chapter ini gaje...

Dan maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo.

Aku masih harus banyak belajar pada para senpai-senpai yang lebih ahli dibidanhnya.

Jangan lupa **R**

** E**

** V**

** I **

** E**

** W**


	7. Chapter 7 : Pengungkapan

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

Terimaksih banyak buat yang sudah mereview.

Dan saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat:

**Riztichimaru, Zheone Quin, Aine Higurashi, Chappynk ichiruya, sava kaladze, avia chibi-chan, MeoNg, Ruki Yagami, aRaRaNcHa, Jee-ya Zettyra **  
**, Ciel L. Chisai, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, rukiahinata, girlinlightblue.**

**Chapter ****7 : Pengungkapan...**

BYURRRR...

"..." aku sangat kaget melihat orang yang tercebur dikolam itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Rukia?" tanya orang itu.

"Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku terheran-heran tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja tercebur dikolam yang sangat kotor ini, kau tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Ichigo dan jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Salah sendiri menutup mataku dari belakang, mana ku tahu kalau itu kau," kataku sambil membuang muka.

"Menyebalkan, sebenarnya kau itu makan apa selama ini? Tenagamu kuat sekali," tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Tentu saja makan nasi!" jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan," ucap Ichigo geram.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berendam disitu? Jangan-jangan tadi pagi kau belum mandi ya?" tanyaku setengah mengejek pada Ichigo.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah mandi tahu!" jawab Ichigo kesal dan langsung beranjak dari kolam itu.

"..." aku hanya diam menahan tawa.

"Hari yang menyebalkan! Aduh kotornya diriku ini, bajuku juga kotor. Padahal baju ini baru kemaren aku membelinya, masa sudah kotor seperti ini?" gerutu Ichigo setengah bertanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau menyalahkan aku!" ucapku sambil menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Memang itu bukan 100% salahmu, tapi kau juga ikut andil dalam insident ini," ucap Ichigo sambil berusaha membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dan basah.

"Bodoh! Maaf ya, aku tidak merasa bersalah!" kataku santai.

"..." Ichigo hanya diam.

"Pakai ini!" ucapku sambil melemparkan jaket yang baru ku ambil dari dalam tas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil menangkap jaket itu.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak tahu kalau itu jaket?" tanyaku kesal.

"Aku tahu ini jaket, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo yang juga kesal.

"Tentu saja untuk kau pakai, lihatlah tubuhmu itu! Kotor dan basah," ucapku sambil memperhatikan tubuh Ichigo.

"Masa aku pakai jaket wanita?" tanyanya aneh.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara! Pakai saja," kataku kesal.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Ichigo sambil membuang muka.

"Pakai atau kau mau ku tinju kau!" kataku dengan nada tinggi.

"..."

"Aku akan merasa bersalah kalau kau sampai demam," ucapku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Aku kemudian duduk dikursi dengan menghadap taman bunga, indah sekali. Tidak berapa lama Ichigo duduk disampingku dengan mengenakan jaket yang tadi aku berikan padanya. Dan aku masih diam seribu bahasa tanpa menyapanya.

"Rukia! Apa kau kesal padaku?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Tidak!" jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Lalu kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini? Angin apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya aku memang berniat menemuimu ditempat kerjamu, dan sewaktu aku menunggumu disamping toko 'Urahara Comp' aku melihat kau memutar arah, makanya aku membuntutimu. Dan sampailah aku disini, kau bolos kerja ya?" tanya Ichigo mulai menginterogasiku.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran!" jawabku datar.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba otakku penuh saja," jawabku pelan.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ichigo sambil menempelkan tangannya kejidatku.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" tanyaku sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari jidatku.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirakanmu, apa itu salah?" tanya ichigo sambil mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya rasa khawatir padaku?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Benar juga, sejak kapan aku khawatir ya?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh!" ucapku sambil membuang muka.

"Ha ha ha... kau itu lucu sekali Rukia," ucapnya dengan tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ekspresimu sangat lucu! Ha ha ha," ucap Ichigo dibarengi dengan tawanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan memancing emosiku," ucapku semakin kesal.

"..."

"Mau apa kau menemuiku?" tanyaku ketus.

"Aku merindukanmu!" jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Cih! Sejak kapan kau merindukanku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Hah, kau ini suka sekali dengan pertanyaan 'sejak kapan?' carilah pertanyaan yang lain!" ucap Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, menyebalkan!" kataku kesal.

"Oh ya Rukia! Aku ingin minta maaf untuk masalah tempo hari," ucap Ichigo mengheningkan suasana.

"Lupakan saja, dan jangan membahas hal itu. Anggap saja semua itu tidak pernah terjadi," ucapku sambil memandang bunya lily yang tumbuh ditaman didepanku.

"Apa? Tidak bisa seperti itu! Itu tidak boleh terjadi, masa kau akan melupakanku begitu saja?" tanya ichigo membabi buta.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Ichigo sambil menatap tajam padaku.

"Alasannya apa?" tanyaku sambil balik menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Tidak beralasan!" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Menyebalkan, kau ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!" ucapku kesal.

"..."

"Kenapa kau pulang? Mau kuliahkah? Dimana?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku masih berambisi untuk mendaftar di Karakura University," jelas Ichigo.

"Oh!" kataku ber 'oh' ria.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Hmm... masih rahasia," jawabku santai.

"..."

"Kau cantik juga pakai jaket itu!" kataku sambil memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Menggelikan sekali, kalau tidak terpaksa aku tidak akan memakainya!" ucap Ichigo.

"Ha ha ha," tawaku meledak ketika melihat tampang ichigo.

"Jangan menertawakan aku seperti itu!" ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Tak apa Ichi, kau cantik dan menawan kok! Pasti nanti para cowok akan naksir berat melihatmu," ucapku dengan nada mengejek.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejekku seperti itu? Memalukan!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudahlah Ichi, jangan marah-marah. Aku lapar, aku mau makan. Kau kan banyak uang jadi kau yang menraktirku ya?" ucapku sambil berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Nani? Makan dengan pakaian seperti ini? Kau mau mempermalukan aku? Mendingan pulang dulu terus makan, bagaimana?" usul Ichigo.

"Tidak, nanti aku keburu mati kelaparan," ucapku pada Ichigo.

"Hah... tidak bisa dipercaya," ucap Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, kau mau ikut tidak?" tawarku pada Ichigo.

"..."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku makan sendiri saja," ucapku sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang taman.

"Hey Rukia! Tunggu aku," teriak Ichigo sambil mengejarku.

Kamipun akhirnya makan disebuah kedai yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari taman. Kurasa kedai ini lumayan nyaman, karena pengunjungnya belum terlalu ramai. Kuperhatikan Ichigo yang celingak-celinguk tidak karuan dari tadi, ingin sekali aku tertawa karena melihat tingkah bodohnya itu.

"Kau kenapa ichi?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku takut kalau ada orang yang mengenaliku kemudian dia akan menertawaiku," jawab Ichigo sambil tengok sana tengok sini.

"Kau pikir kau ini artis? Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu," ucapku sambil memutar-mutar sendok sub buah dimangkok.

"Ih... ucapanmu itu menusuk sekali Rukia! Kau tidak punya perasaan!" ucap Ichigo kesal.

_Touch My Heart... Touch My Heart... –_bunyi ringtone ponselku-

Ku baca nama yang tertera diponsel, ternyata Renji yang menelpon. Segera kuangakat telpon itu.

-Aku dan Renji-

"Renji? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Renji.

"Rukia kau ada dimana? Tadi aku ke 'Urahara Comp' dan kata orang disana kau ijin karena sakit, aku kan panik mendengarnya dan aku langsung datang kekost-an mu. Eh ternyata kau malah tidak ada, sebenarnya sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanya Renji dari seberang telpon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku sedang makan dikedai samping taman bermain Karakura," jawabku pada Renji.

"Ngapain kau sampai disitu?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Tentu saja makan, kau sendiri kapan balik dari Tokyo?" tanyaku pada Renji.

"Semalem! Aku akan meyusulmu kesitu, kau jangan kemana-mana ya?" pinta Renji dengan memohon.

"Iya, cepatlah kesini!" ucapku kemudian.

"Ok!" jawab Renji dari seberang telpon.

"Ok!" ucapku sambil menutup telpon itu.

Tut...tut... tut...

"Maaf ya Ichi," ucapku pada Ichigo.

"Iya, Renji kenapa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Dia ada perlu denganku, dan sebentar lagi mau kesini," jawabku sambil menyruput sup buah didepanku.

"Kau sering berhubungan dengannya ya?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Tentu saja, dia kan temanku!" jelasku kemudian.

"Oh! Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menghubungiku, kenapa?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Oh itu? Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tidak mengganggumu," jawabku sambil menikamati sup buah.

"Aku merasa tidak terganggu, aku malah senang-senang saja," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku hanya merasa mengganggu saja kalau aku terus-terusan menghubungimu," jawabku santai.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

"Apa?" jawabku sambil manatap Ichigo.

"Aku benci kau yang seperti ini!" ucap Ichigo sedikit keras dan hal itu sontak mengagetkanku.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanyaku sambil menatap dalam Ichigo.

"Rukia, kumohon berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padaku. Aku merasa bersalah kalau kau seperti ini terus-menerus," jelas Ichigo.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat jarak diantara kita, kau yang sepertinya menghindar dan menjauh," jawabku pada Ichigo.

"Rukia," ucap ichigo pelan.

"..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud demikian," ucap Ichigo.

"Tapi aku mengartikannya seperti itu," jawabku pada Ichigo.

"Maafkan kesalahan bodohku itu, aku ingin kita kembali nyaman seperti dulu. Tidak kaku seperti ini," jelas Ichigo.

Disaat aku dan Ichigo sedang berdebat tiba-tiba Renji datang dan menyapa kami.

"Hey Rukia!" panggil Renji yang baru datang.

"Hay..." jawabku dengan tersenyum pada Renji.

"Oh, ada Ichigo juga ternyata. Apa kabar Ichigo?" sapa Renji pada Ichigo.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali? Kupikir kau masih di Hueco Mundo? Dalam rangka apa kepulanganmu ini?" tanya Renji sambil mengambil posisi duduk disampingku.

"Sudah agak lama, aku kembali karena ingin kembali mencoba mendaftar kuliah lagi," jawab Ichigo malas.

"Oh begitu, bukannya di Hueco Mundo banyak universitas yang bagus? Kenapa kau memilih kembali ke Karakura?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Memang benar, tapi aku ingin disini karena seseorang," jawab Ichigo sambil menatapku.

'Apa maksud dari tatapanmu ini Ichigo?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Siapa dia Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Ada lah pokoknya," jawab Ichigo sambil menatapku dengan senyumam.

"Dasar babon bodoh! Tentu saja orang yang dimaksud Ichigo itu adalah Inoue," ucapku sambil menatap tajam Renji.

"Oh iya ya? Ichigo kan cinta mati sama Inoue, aku sampai lupa," ucap Renji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ichigo hanya menatapku dengan tajam, seolah-olah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu maksudnya.

"Kalian ini ngomong apa sih? Oh iya Ren, kudengar kau di Tokyo ya?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, aku mendapatkan pekarjaan disana," jawab Renji.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Astaga! Aku sampai lupa dengan tujuan awalku, aku kesini mau memberikan sesuatu padamu Rukia," ucap Renji sambil mencari-cari sesuatu didalam saku celananya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini!" ucap Renji sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku pada Renji.

"Bukalah," ucap Renji.

Aku melirik kearah Ichigo, dan kelihatannya Ichigo juga sangat penasaran dengan isi dalam kotak itu. Dengan pelan-pelan aku membuka kotak itu, dan setelah kotak itu terbuka aku menemukan kalung dengan huruf R&R yang tergantung dibandul kalung itu. Aku sangat terkejut melihat itu dan sepertinya Ichigo juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada ditanganku ini, aku selalu berharap Ichigo yang memberi kalung itu dengan inisial I&R seperti didalam mimpiku waktu itu. Tapi kenyataannya malah Renji yang memberiku kalung dengan inisial R&R.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Renji?" tanyaku penasaran pada Renji.

"Mumpung disini ada Ichigo sebagai saksi, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku lagi padamu Rukia," ucap Renji sambil memegang tanganku.

"Apa? Aku sebagai saksi?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Iya Ichigo!" jawab Renji dengan tersenyum.

"Rukia, aku sangat mengagumimu dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Renji sambil menatapku tajam.

"..."

Aku tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan pada Renji, selama ini aku hanya menganggap Renji sahabat. Walaupun aku tahu perasaannya padaku aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau dia akan bertindak sejauh ini. Aku menatap Ichigo, Ichigo terlihat shock mendengar penembakan Renji terhadapku. Tapi aku tidak mengerti akan sikap Ichigo itu.

"Sepertinya aku menjadi pengganggu disini," ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak mengganggu kok," ucap Renji pada Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, aku tidak mau mengganggu keromantisan kalian. Lagian aku masih banyak urusan," ucap Ichigo mengarang alasan.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Renji agak kecewa.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang tidak ada acara apa-apa Ichigo?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Oh, tadi aku lupa!" jawab Ichigo dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Huh... padahal aku berharap kau akan jadi saksi jawaban Rukia," ucap Renji kecewa.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu jawaban Rukia!" ucap Ichigo.

"Apa Rukia sering bercerita tentang aku?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Ada deh! Sudah ya aku duluan!" ucap Ichigo sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja kami sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Ichigo, jangan pergi!' gumamku dalam hati.

"Rukia?" panggil Renji.

"Iya!" jawabku pada Renji.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Renji sambil menatapku tajam.

"..."

"Lihat aku Rukia," pinta Renji.

"..."

Aku hanya bisa menuruti Renji, kutatap mata Renji. Sungguh aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kamisama tolong aku, aku tidak ingin suasana seperti ini. Aku tidak mau menyakiti seseorang.

"Renji, aku..."

**~~~ T B C ~~~**

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ini...

Tidak terasa malam semakin larut dan membuat mataku semakin sayu...

Dan ku rasa banya typo diatas...maklum mata Hwarang sudah tidak normal.

Dan ku harap para senpai mau membimbingku dalam penulisan yang baik..

Terimakasih...MOHON REVIEW-nya yak?

*bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*


	8. Chapter 8 : Aneh

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

Terimaksih banyak buat yang sudah mereview:

sava kaladze, Aine Higurashi, Jee-ya Zettyra, Fajariku Nagashi, Chappynk I, Riztichimaru, girlinlightblue, Zheone Quin, avia chibi-chan, aRaRaNcHa, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, Hekka, Maicon Gay, rukiahinata

**Chapter 8: Aneh!

* * *

**

"Lihat aku Rukia," pinta Renji.

"..."

Aku hanya bisa menuruti Renji, kutatap mata Renji. Sungguh aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kamisama tolong aku, aku tidak ingin suasana seperti ini. Aku tidak mau menyakiti seseorang.

"Renji, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan semua ini. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang kuinginkan bukanlah mencari pacar. Melainkan punya banyak teman sebanyak-banyaknya, kuharap kau bisa mengerti Renji," ucapku sambil menatap tajam Renji.

"..."

Diam, itulah yang dilakukan Renji. Berbagai kekecewaan tergambar jelas pada raut wajah Renji, wajah yang tadinya ceria kini berubah menjadi muram. Aku yang menyadari hal tersebut berusaha memberi pengertian lagi pada Renji.

"Renji! Aku tahu kau orang yang kuat, dan aku percaya diluar sana banyak yang menantimu. Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit hati karena aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Bagiku kau adalah sahabat yang paling bisa mengerti aku, dan aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan itu. Kau mengerti Renji?" jelasku panjang lebar, berharap Renji akan mengerti.

"Aku bisa mengerti!" jawab Renji sambil tersenyum memandangku.

Ya, senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan oleh pemiliknya. Sakit sekali aku melihat senyum itu, aku merasa bersalah. Seperti itukah rasanya saat kita menyukai seseorang tapi ternyata orang itu sama sekali tidak ada rasa terhadap kita.

"Terimakasih Renji, kau memang sahabat baikku," ucapku berusaha bahagia.

"Tapi kuharap kau tetap mau menerima kalung itu," ucap Renji sambil menunjuk pada kalung yang kupegang.

"Tapi..." ucapku terpotong karena disela Renji.

"Katanya aku sahabatmu? Tentunya kau tidak akan menolak barang pemberian sahabatmu ini dong," ucap Renji sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak," ucapku yang merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, sini kupakaikan," ucap Renji sembari mengambil kalung itu dari tanganku dan langsung memakaikannya dileher jenjangku ini.

"..."

"Aduh cantiknya kau ini Rukia, beruntung sekali lelaki yang mendapatkanmu besok," puji Renji terhadap kecantikanku.

Mendengar pujian Renji itu aku jadi blusing sendiri, rasanya aneh sekali. Harusnya Renji marah karena aku menolaknya, tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan mencintai dengan tulus, lebih senang melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya.

-Malam harinya-

'Ichigo! Apa maksud sikapmu tadi siang itu? Kau ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman saja, sesungguhnya apa maumu itu? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir akan jalan pikiranmu itu,' gumamku dalam hati.

Aku memcoba memejamkan mataku untuk tidur, tapi wajah Ichigo malah terpampang jelas diotakku. Kupikir Ichigo juga sedang memikirkan aku, harapanku sih seperti itu.

-Esok paginya-

Hari ini aku berangkat bekerja pagi-pagi sekali, karena tugas hari kemarin sudah menantiku. Sepanjang jalan menuju tempat kerja otakku selalu memikirkan Ichigo, padahal aku berusaha utuk tidak memikirkannya. Saat aku belok ditikungan tiba-tiba ada motor berhenti tepat disampingku, karena penasaran akupun menengok motor itu. Rasa-rasanya aku kenal motor itu, tapi milik siapa? Aku sedikit lupa. Saat aku sedang berpikir keras tentang siapa pemilik motor itu tiba-tiba sang pengendara motor membuka helmnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, ternyata dia Ichigo. Tapi kenapa pagi-pagi dia sudah disini? Dan mengapa menghampiri aku seperti ini? Beribu pertanyaan menyerang otakku.

"Ichigo? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Aku hanya lewat, apa kau sudah makan pagi?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Belum!" jawabku singkat.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu, naiklah kemotor," ajak Ichigo sambil menyuruhku untuk memboncengnya.

"Tapi? Aku harus segera bekerja," ucapku pelan.

"Hmm... masih jam 8, bukankah kau masuk kerja jam 9? Tenang saja, hanya makan didekat sini saja kok," ucap Ichigo berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiranku.

"Baiklah," ucapku kemudian naik kemotor Ichigo.

Dan tidak beberapa lama kamipun melesat menuju rumah makan yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat kerjaku. Aku memesan nasi goreng, dan Ichigopun juga memesan menu yang sama.

"Kau masih gemar nasi goreng?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja masih, sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku akan selalu setia pada nasi goreng," ucap Ichigo semangat empat lima.

"Oh!" kataku ber'Oh' ria.

"Oh iya Rukia, nanti kau yang bayar semua ini ya?" ucap Ichigo.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kau kan sudah jadian sama Renji, dan sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagiamu itu kau harus mentraktirku," ucap Ichigo sambil melahap nasi goreng didepannya.

'Kenapa Ichigo berpikir aku sudah jadian sama Renji?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hey Rukia! Kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanya Ichigo membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"I...ya! Baiklah," jawabku kemudian.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai Renji?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" jawabku sambil bertanya.

"Ha ha ha, tidak kau jawabpun aku juga sudah tahu. Kau sangat menyukai Renji," ucap Ichigo yang sontak membuatku tidak percaya.

"Saat ini aku tidak sedang menyukai seseorang, karena hanya membuat sakit," ucapku sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng kemulutku.

"Lalu kenapa kau pacaran sama Renji?" ucap Ichigo sambil menatapku tajam.

"Kapan aku bilang aku pacaran sama Renji?" tanyaku balik pada Ichigo.

"Kapan ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang bloon.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku pacaran sama Renji, karena kami memang tidak pacaran," jelasku sambil terus memakan nasi goreng.

"Jadi aku salah tebak dong?" ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar sok tahu!" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Ichigo karena aku sedang mengolok-olok Ichigo.

"Berarti aku masih ada harapan!" ucap Ichigo kecut.

"Ya, harapan untuk memakanmu!" ucapku dengan nada mengejek.

"Dagingku tidak enak Rukia, tulangku juga tidak enak!" tambah Ichigo meladeni gurauanku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini, tapi aku berharap inilah yang terbaik buat semuanya.

Setelah sarapan bersama Ichigo kemudian mengantarkanku ketempat kerja, aku merasa sangat terharu. Kenapa Ichigo jadi sebaik dan seperhatian seperti itu? Padahal kan dulu tidak seperti itu? Aku jadi penasaran.

-Malam harinya-

'Aduh! Pusingnya, jadi pengen tidur aja. Badan rasanya capek, tapi entah mengapa mata ini sulit untuk terpejam. Otak ini selalu terbayang Ichigo, aku sungguh tidak tahu kenapa bisa demikian. Apakah ini yang dinamakan menyukai seseorang tanpa sebab? Aku juga tidak tahu,' gumamku dalam hati.

Lama sekali otak ini tidak mau kompromi untuk tidur, sampai mata ini terlihat sangat sayu. Setelah agak pagi akhirnya aku terlelap dan terbuai mimpi juga, sampai tidak terasa matahari pagi sudah terbit dan menyinari bumi ini. Hari ini hari minggu, jadi aku bisa bermalas-malasan dikost. Hal yang sering kulakukan dihari minggu adalah hibernasi total, biar badan ini tidak kelelahan.

"Rukia! Ayo cepatlah, bukannya kau ingin ikut jogging?" teriak salah satu teman kostku didepan pintu kamar.

Aku yang masih mengantuk mencoba membuka mata, dan melirik jam didinding. Ternyata memang sudah siang.

"Iya kak! Aku jadi ikut, tunggu sebentar ya? Aku mau cuci muka dulu," ucapku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Okelah kalau begitu, aku tunggu dibawah yak?" ucap temanku yang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku.

Dengan gontai karena masih ngantuk aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dengan segera aku membasuh wajah dan membersihkan wajahku dengan sabun cuci muka. Ternyata sangat segar dan membuatku fress. Setelah selesai mencuci muka dan sikat gigi aku segera kembali kekamar dan segera mengganti pakaian olahraga, bukan pakaian olahraga sih, tapi lebih tepatnya pakaian santai . Tidak lupa juga ponsel selalu kukantongi dalam celana, mana pernah pacarku yang setia itu aku tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Ayo! Aku sudah siap," ucapku pada Rangiku.

"Ok! Kita jalan dulu ya? Setelah sampai ditaman baru kita jogging," usul Rangiku.

"Iya, terserah kak Ran saja," jawabku singkat.

Kami berjalam menuju taman, tapi kami lewat jalan 'Sunday Morning' acara setiap hari minggu pagi. Banyak sekali pengunjungnya, karena disana dijual berbagai kebutuhan anak kost. Harganyapun juga harga anak kost, dari mulai pakaian anak-anak, dewasa, perlengkapan makan, perabot rumah tangga, mainan, pokoknya berbagai macam dan variasi deh.

Kami melewati jalan 'Sunday Morning' itu, karena masih pagi jadinya tidak terlalu ramai.

"Kak Ran! Bagaimana kalau kita beli makanan? Aku lapar," usulku pada Rangiku.

"Boleh juga! Kita mau beli apa?" tanya Rangiku kemudian.

"Hmm... kita beli cireng saja, sepertinya enak!" usulku sambil menunjuk penjual cireng.

"Oke! Ayo kita kesana!" ucap Rangiku sambil menyeretku ke penjual cireng itu.

"Kau mau beli berapa Rukia?" tanya Rangiku padaku.

"Dua ribu saja, kau mau beli berapa?" ucapku pada Rangiku.

"Sama aja, aku juga dua ribu mas," ucap Rangiku centil pada penjual cireng itu.

Setelah membeli cireng kami segera melanjutkan perjalan menuju taman, setelah sampai ditaman aku mengambil tempat duduk dibawah pohon. Enak sekali, sambil menikmati cireng dan melihat orang berlalu-lalang berlari kesana kemari.

"Ayo Rukia! Kita mulai jogging," ajak Rangiku padaku.

"Ah, aku tidak ah! Kakak saja, aku kan tidak berniat untuk jogging. Aku hanya menemani sambil berphoto-photo, sana! Jogging sendiri, aku jadi pengawas saja," ucapku tanpa dosa pada Rangiku.

"Ih! Kau ini, masa aku lari sendirian?" ucap Rangiku sebal.

"Kakak tidak sendirian, tuh banyak orang yang jogging juga," ucapku sambil menunjuk ibu-ibu yang sedang jogging juga.

"Ah! Ya sudahlah, kau ini menyebalkan," ucap Rangiku sembari berlari memulai joggingnya.

Aku memang tidak suka olahraga, aku kesini hanya menemani kakak yang pengen jogging. Dan tujuanku adalah cuci mata sambil bernarsis ria. Samar-samar dari kejauhan aku melihat sosok yang mirip Ichigo, tapi apa benar itu Ichigo? Rasanya sangat mustahil, tidak mungkin Ichigo ada disini. Mungkin ini efek mataku yang mulai tidak normal.

Lama-lama sosok itu semakin jelas, dan sosok itu juga semakin mendekatiku. Dan kurasa dia memang benar-benar Ichigo, dan ternyata itu memang benar.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Ichigo?" jawabku agak terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau mau olahraga?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingku.

"Aku? Aku tidak... aku hanya menemani temanku jogging!" jawabku tidak karuan karena merasa canggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut jogging sekalian? Biar sehat," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga, lagian setiap pagi aku juga sudah olahraga," kataku sambil menatap Rangiku yang sedang serius jogging.

"Olahraga apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap tajam kearahku.

"Setiap pagi kan aku berjalan dari kost sampai tempat kerja, dan itu sudah termasuk olahraga," jawabku sok cool.

"Kau ini, dari dulu tidak berubah! Sekali-kali olahragalah, biar badan jadi sehat," ucap Ichigo sok menasehatiku.

"Hah, malas!" ucapku enteng.

"Bagaimana besok kalau kau dapat suami seorang olahragawan? Bisa menderita hidupmu nanti," ucap Ichigo menakut-nakutiku.

"Benar juga ya? Bagaimana kalau suamiku nanti seorang olahragawan? Setiap

pagi diajak olahraga, sangat menyiksa sekali," ucapku sedikit takut.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Ichigo mengejekku.

"Menyebalkan! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disini sepagi ini?" tanyaku penasaran pada Ichigo.

"Itu? Aku kebetulan sedang menginap dirumah teman, dan karena aku ingin jogging makanya aku kesini," jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Begitu ya?" ucapku tidak yakin akan jawaban Ichigo.

"Ah capeknya!" ucap Rangiku yang tiba-tiba datang dan ambruk disampingku.

Sementara aku dan Ichigo memperhatikan Rangiku bersama-sama, karena kedatangan Rangiku tiba-tiba dan tanpa segan-segan ambruk disampingku. Rangiku yang sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan dua pasang mata akhirnya menoleh kearah kami dan menatap tajam pada Ichigo.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Rangiku sambil menatap tajam aku dan Ichigo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Ichigo sambil meringis aneh.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rangiku pada Ichigo.

"Aku temannya Rukia, perkenalkan namaku Ichigo Kurosaki," ucap Ichigo memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Ichigo itu ya?" tanya Rangiku berbinar-binar.

"I...ya! memang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Oh... jadi kau yang namanya Ichigo itu? Rukia sering bercerita tentangmu lho!" ucap Rangiku sambil melirik jahil kearahku.

"Yang benar?" ucap Ichigo semangat.

"Ih... Kak Ran! Kakak ini apa-apaan sih? Kan aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang Ichigo," ucapku blusing.

"Ah, sudahlah Rukia, kau jangan malu-malu anjing seperti itu," ucap Rangiku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sialan kau Kak!" ucapku kesal pada Rangiku.

"Memang Rukia suka bercerita apa?" tanya Ichigo pada Rangiku.

"Buanyak sekali pokoknya!" ucap Rangiku sambil terus memasang muka jahat.

"Ih, sudah diam kau Kak!" ucapku agak marah pada Rangiku.

"Yee... kau marah ya Rukia? Tenang saja, tidak akan ada masalah. Kupikir Ichigo juga tidak masalah," ucap Rangiku tanpa dosa.

Ichigo hanya senyam-senyum aneh mendengar penuturan Rangiku, sedangakan aku malunya bukan main. Semua rahasiaku terbongkar oleh sikap konyolnya Rangiku. Mana semua yang pernah kuceritakan pada Rangiku diceritakan ulang pada Ichigo lagi, aku kan malu. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi kenapa reaksi Ichigo malah terlihat bahagia seperti itu? Apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi?

**~~~~ T B C ~~~~**

Hyaaa... sungguh Chapter yang gaje *meringis gaje*

Kuharap para readers tidak kecewa, lagi tidak ada ide sama sekali.

Jadi malah jadi garing kayak kerupuk udang *kagak nyambung banget deh*

Ok! Bagi para readers yang baik dan tidak sombong, silangkan tekan REVIEW dibawah ini...

*mohon dengan sangat*


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

Terimaksih banyak buat yang sudah mereview:

Arlheaa, Aine Higurashi, MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, girlinlightblue, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Meong, Yanz ichiruki-chan, Ruki Yagami, Jee-ya Zettyra, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, aRaRaNcHa, sava kaladze.

**Chapter ****9:

* * *

**

Aku sungguh tidak tahu kenapa Ichigo bersikap seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak marah? Hah, aku sungguh tidak mengerti akan sikap Ichigo yang berubah-ubah seperti itu. Kadang cuek dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan aku, tapi kadang dia juga baik dan perhatian. Lelaki memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9:00 am. Aku dan Rangiku memutuskan untuk pulang, begitu pula dengan Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" panggilku pada Ichigo sebelum kita berpisah.

"Ya!" jawabnya singkat.

"Sampai jumpa dilain waktu," kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum pula.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini kayak mau berpisah lama," ucap Rangiku menyadarkanku.

"Ih, apa-apaam sih kakak ini!" ucapku pada Rangiku.

"Pulang sana! Sepertinya Rangiku sudah kecapaian!" ucap Ichigo sambil melihat kearah Rangiku.

"Iya-iya! Ayo, Rangiku!" kataku sambil menggandeng tangan Rangiku dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Kami akhirnya berpisah disitu, aku tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Saat menjelang siang, aku dan kakak memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di dalam kost. Udara hari ini sangat menyengat kulit, makanya kita memilih untuk di kost an saja.

"Kak! Kenapa kakimu?" tanyaku pada Rangiku yang dari tadi mengurut-urut kakinya.

"Ini gara-gara lari tadi. Hah, coba kau ikut! Pastilah kau akan merasakan hal yang sama," gerutu Rangiku.

"Kakak kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka olahraga, dulu waktu sekolah saja nilai olahragaku selalu jelek," pamerku pada Rangiku.

"Dasar kau ini! Nilai jelek aja dipamerin! Ku sumpahin kau dapat suami olahragawan!" ucap Rangiku mulai menakut-nakutiku.

"Ah, semoga saja tidak, bisa hancur badanku!" sanggahku pada Rangiku.

"Kita kan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok," ucap Rangiku sambil terus mengurut kakinya.

'Dasar kakak ini!' batinku dalam hati.

Hari yang sangat indah namun juga menyesakkan. Aku senang bisa bertemu Ichigo, tapi kenapa aku harus bertemu? Semua itu membuatku sulit melupakan Ichigo. Padahal aku tahu kalau Ichigo benar-benar tidak menganggapku ada.

Kenapa? Kenapa ketika otak ini sudah mulai lupa tapi hati kecil selalu mengingatkan? Entah ketemu langsung, lewat telp, sms dan juga lewat mimpi. Apakah itu artinya hati ini memang tidak boleh melupakannya? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Hari ini terasa begitu panas, mungkin karena pergantian musim. Aku berendam sangat lama, berharap hawa panas itu akan lenyap. Memang sedikit mengurangi rasa panas, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan handuk pada badanku. Kubuka lemari pakaianku, dan memilih apa baju yang cocok untuk hawa siang ini.

Touch my heart... touch my heart...

Ku hampiri ponselku yang berdering keras.

'Ichigo?' batinku dalam hati dan langsung memencet tombol _answer_.

"Hay, Rukia!" sapa Ichigo dari seberang sana.

"I... chigo? Ada apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" pinta Ichigo.

"Apa? Kau ada di luar?" tanyaku kemudian dan langsung melangkah kearah jendela. Memang benar, Ichigo sedang menungguku di bawah sana.

Saat aku mengamati Ichigo, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mendongakkan wajahnya keatas. Aku baru sadar kalau aku hanya pakai handuk.

"Pakailah bajumu!" ucap Ichigo sambil menyeringai aneh.

"..."

"..."

"Apa yang kau lihat? Baka!" ucapku sambil malu setengah mati.

Aku bisa melihat sekilas senyum Ichigo di bawah sana. Segera ku tutup jendela dan segera berpakaian.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan perasaan aneh. Bisa dibilang aku gugup, padahal aku kan hanya mau menemui Ichigo. Ichigo? Yah, orang yang sangat berpengaruh di dalam hatiku.

Ketika aku sampai di ambang pintu, aku bisa melihat jelas wajah Ichigo yang sedang asyik memandangi taman di depan kost-an.

"Ichigo!" sapaku mengagetkan Ichigo.

"Apa?" jawab Ichigo.

"Apa perihalmu datang kemari?" tanyaku kemudian.

"..."

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ichigo malah menarik tanganku, ia juga langsung memakaikan helm di kepalaku.

"Naiklah!" ucap Ichigo padaku.

"Kemana?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Naik saja dulu, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," ungkap Ichigo dengan tersenyum.

"..."

"Sudahlah, tak usah berpikir apa-apa lagi," ucap Ichigo sambil menarik tanganku.

Akibat tarikan Ichigo aku jadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Tanpa sengaja aku ambruk di dada Ichigo, menyadari hal itu aku langsung menjauhkan diriku dari Ichigo.

"Gomen! Ichigo," ucapku sambil blusing.

"Tidak apa," ucap Ichigo yang juga blusing.

"..."

"Cepatlah, sebelum sore!" ucap Ichigo menyadarkanku.

Dengan segera aku membonceng Ichigo. Tak berapa lama kemudian Ichigo melesatkan motornya ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu Ichigo mau membawaku kemana, aku percaya pada Ichigo.

Tak berapa lama kami mengendarai motor, akhirnya Ichigo menghentikan motornya di tepi sungai. Sungai yang sangat indah, air yang begitu jernih. Disana juga terdapat pohon yang rindang. Aku dan Ichigo menghampiri pohon itu, dan kami duduk dibawah pohon itu sambil menikmati suasana yang sangat menyegarkan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan.

"Hari ini sangat panas, tempat inilah tempat yang enak untuk didatangi," jelas Ichigo sambil merebahkan badannya ke rumput yang juga hijau.

"Benar sekali," ucapku membenarkan perkataan Ichigo.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo sambil memejamkan mata.

"Apa?" jawabku sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

Tanpa sengaja aku memperhatikan wajah Ichigo dengan seksama. Ternyata dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya, dia masih sama seperti dulu. Dimana aku masih sangat mengaguminya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ichigo yang sadar kalau aku mengamatinya.

"Eh... e... apa ya?" ucapku yang sangat kaget setengah mati ketika Ichigo mengetahui aku sedang mengamatinya, tentu saja aku blusing dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"E... itu? Itu karena kulihat kau semakin jelek saja," jawabku sekenanya.

"Matamu bermasalah ya? Semua orang juga tahu kalau aku ini cakep," ucap Ichigo dengan pe-denya.

"Apa? Kau cakep? Dilihat darimana tuh?" sanggahku sambil menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Tentu saja dilihat dari sudut manapun!" ucap Ichigo dengan tampang _cool_ nya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!" ucapku sambil membuang muka.

"Akui saja kalau aku ini memang tampan!" ucap Ichigo lagi.

'Kau memang sangat tampan dimataku, Ichigo," ucapku dalam hati.

Kurebahkan tubuhku disamping Ichigo. Kehirup dalam-dalam udara yang menyejukkan hati ini, mata ini kupejamkan perlahan-lahan. Sungguh sangat nyaman sekali.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo disampingku.

"Ya," jawabku sambil menoleh kearah Ichigo.

Apa? Sejak kapan Ichigo menatapku seperti itu? Dan saat ini wajah kami sangat dekat, mungkin hanya terpaut 1 cm. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku hanya diam mematung. Mata kami saling bertemu, sepertinya Ichigo juga mengalami apa yang sedang ku alami. Kami diam seribu bahasa sambil saling menatap.

'Kenapa mataku tidak bisa lepas dari mata Ichigo?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Apa kau terpesona pada ketampananku?" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa? Terpesona padamu? Itu mustahil Ichigo!" ucapku tidak terima dan langsung bangun dari pembaringanku.

"Hah, mengaku saja! Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, Rukia!" ucap Ichigo yang juga bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Bodo ah!" ucapku sambil bangkit berdiri.

Aku berjalan menuju tepi sungai. Disana aku bisa melihat jernih bayanganku.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku berada disituasi seperti ini bersama Ichigo? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya,' batinku dalam hati.

Aku menoleh kearah Ichigo, aku bisa melihat Ichigo yang sedang tiduran di bawah pohon. Perlahan aku menuju tempat itu lagi dan duduk disamping Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

"Hmm... iya!" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" ucapku tanpa memandang Ichigo.

"Apa?" jawab Ichigo sambil menatapku tajam.

"Tapi jawab dengan jujur, dan jangan bohong!" ucapku kemudian.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Ichigo yang semakin penasaran.

"..."

"..."

"Siapa pacarmu sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam Ichigo.

"..."

"..."

"Kalau bohong jawabannya, cewekku Alyssa Soebandono!" ucap Ichigo sambil meringis gaje.

"Serius Ichigo!" ucapku kesal.

"Kalau jujur jawabannya adalah..." Ichigo sengaja mengulur-ulur kata-katanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku semakin kesal.

Aku semakin penasaran akan jawaban Ichigo, apa dia sudah punya pacar? Lalu, siapa pacarnya sekarang? Kuharap Ichigo belum punya pacar, tapi kalau sudah juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengiklaskannya.

"Aku belum punya pacar," jawab Ichigo sambil menghembuskan nafas.

'Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? I... chigo belum punya pacar? Kenapa?' berbagai pertanyaan menyerang otakku.

Untuk menutupi semua itu aku berpura-pura tertawa mengejek Ichigo, padahal sebenarnya aku sangat senang mendengar pernytaan itu. Itu tandanya aku masih ada kesemapatan.

"Wkwkwkwkw!" aku pura-pura tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa, itu tidak lucu!" ucap Ichigo kesal akan tawaku.

"Kau bilang kau ini tampan, cakep, keren, ganteng dan cool! Tapi kau masih jomblo sampai sekarang. Kau ini lucu sekali, wkwkwkwkw!" ucapku diringi dengan tawa.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" ucap Ichigo sambil menatap tajam padaku.

"..." melihat itu aku langsung diam. Takut kalau Ichigo naik darah.

"Biarin jomblo, daripada aku hanya main-main dengan wanita. Buatku wanita itu bukan buat mainan, wanita itu makluk Tuhan yang begitu mulia. Dan aku trauma sudah pernah menyakiti wanita," jelas Ichigo.

'Pasti wanita itu adalah Inoue,' gumamku dalam hati.

"..."

"Bagiku, pacar itu ribet dan merepotkan. Kalau menurutku sih, hal itu pula yang membuatku memutuskan sendiri seperti ini," ucapku kemudian.

"Sebenarnya enakan punya pacar sih, bisa buat semangat! Tapi untuk saat ini aku belum bisa menemukan si penyemangat itu," ucap Ichigo sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Betul juga!" ucapku tanpa sadar membetulkan pernyataan Ichigo.

"Eh, tadi ngejekin, ngetawain. Sekarang membetulkan! Payah!" ucap Ichigo.

"..."

"Nggak ribet lah say. Bagaimanapun juga, kita akhirnya akan belajar buat hidup berpasangan. Jadi bisa dibayankan kalau kamu baru punya cowok aja dah ribet, bagaimana kalau punya suami? Gimana kalau dah punya anak?" ucap Ichigo menasehatiku.

"Maksudku untuk sekarang ini, kalau aku dah punya suami dan anak aku juga tidak akan seperti itu," sanggahku mulai termakan omongan sendiri.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda. Kalau kita menganggap pacaran Cuma buat mainan sih memang mesti beda. Tai kalau kita menganggap sebagai cara buat belajar hidup berpasangan, pasti akan sama," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Aduh, kenapa kau ini membahas masalah orang dewasa sih? Aku jadi berasa bego sendiri," ucapku dengan tampang aneh.

"Apa kau akan menjadi anak kecil terus?" tanya Ichigo padaku dengan nada meninggi.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucapku pelan.

"Ketika menjadi tua adalah sebuah keharusan, maka menjadi dewasa adalah sebuah pilihan!" ucap Ichigo mantap.

"Kadang kau ini bijaksana bak seorang guru, tapi terkadang kau juga seperti rubah!" ucapku dengan menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

"Rubah? Maksudnya apa yang mirip rubah?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Rubah yang jahat! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucapku sambil membuang muka.

"Eh, kok nyebelin gimana sih, say?" tanya Ichigo sambil berusaha menatap wajahku.

'Say? Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Tahukah kau? Setiap kau memanggilku seperti itu aku merasa sakit,' batinku dalam hati.

"Haduh... malah dikira jahat, dari sisi mana kau melihat aku punya niat jahat?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Bodo ah!" ucapku kesal.

"Tuh kan, ngambek! Ya ampun say, kayaknya kau emang beneran lagi banyak masalah ya say? Harusnya kalau pikiranmu jernih, kau tidak akan menganggapku nyebelin. Apalagi sampai menganggapku jahat!" jelas Ichigo.

"..."

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Apa?" jawabku singkat sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Yang nyebelin dari aku apa sih, say?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Hmm... apa ya?" aku mulai berpikir keras, sebenarnya apa yang nyebelin dari Ichigo.

"Jujur aja tidak usah sungkan, aku tuh orangnya fair kok, say. Aku akan menerima kritik dan saran," ucap Ichigo berusaha meyakinkanku.

"..."

"..."

"Kau itu? Kau? Apa ya? Aku tidak bisa mengkritik kalau disuruh, lain kali saja kalau aku menemukan kesalahan pada dirimu," ucapku yang kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tuh kan, waktu ku bertanya 'apa yang nyebelin dari diriku' kau tidak bisa jawab. Itu tandanya pikiranmu lagi stress, say. Aku tadi sengaja membahas hal serius dan bercanda, dari situ kalau kamu tidak stress pasti bisa membedakan mana yang serius dan mana yang bercanda. Tapi kamu tidak bisa membedakan hal itu, jadi terkesannya aku nyebelin dimata kamu, say," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti mengguruiku, aku tahu hal itu. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang banyak masalah yang tidak kuketahui," ucapku sambil merebahkan badanku kerumput.

"Kalau ada masalah itu cerita, jangan dipendam sendirian. Itu bisa membuatmu down dan sakit," ucap Ichigo.

"Biarin!" ucapku cuek.

"Terbukalah sedikit padaku?" pinta Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku harus terbuka denganmu?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin kita saling share, dan semakin dekat!" jawab ichigo kemudian.

'Semakin dekat? Maksudnya apa?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"..."

"Kadang ada masaah yang tidak harus diceritakan, dan hanya aku sendirilah yang boleh tahu," ucapku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hal seperti itu bisa membuatmu sakit, say!" ucap Ichigo sedikit khawatir.

"Biarin saja, apa pedulimu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Nanti kalau kau sakit aku juga yang repot!" ucap Ichigo serius.

'Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa Ichigo mesti repot?' batinku dalam hati.

"..."

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mesti repot? Memang ada hubungannya ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu! Karena..."

**~~~~ T B C ~~~~**

Karena apa hayooo...

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa membuat chapter ini...

Dan 70% yang kutulis adalah kenyataan...

Hah, hampir gila aku dibuatnya...

Apa sih maunya manusia itu?

Datang tiba-tiba, pergipun tiba-tiba...

Aku jadi merasa bego sendiri...

Okelah para readers... daripada membaca ocehanku yang gaje ini, mendingin klik tulisan REVIEW dibawah ini...

Terimaksih...


	10. Chapter 10 : yang menyenangkan!

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Title:** **PENYESALAN **

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**All Stars :**

**Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoe, Ulquiorra, Zorouci, Urahara, Ukitake, Hanatarou, dll**

**Genre :**

Romance 40% Friendship 40%Humor 20%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

**Terimaksih banyak buat yang sudah mereview:**

Riztichimaru, MeoNg, MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, Minnie Lups Starcraf, Aichi Chiyuri, rukiahinata, Arlheaa, sava kaladze, aRaRaNcHa, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, Divinne Oxalyth.

* * *

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mesti repot? Memang ada hubungannya ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

**Chapter 10 : Hari yang menyenangkan!**

"Tentu! Karena aku peduli, aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa!" ucap Ichigo serius.

'Hanya itu?' batinku kecewa.

"..."

"Ichigo!" panggilku pada Ichigo.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo sambil menatapku.

"..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo padaku karena aku malah diam seribu bahasa.

"Emm... antarkan aku pulang!" jawabku dengan meringis gaje.

"Benar juga, hari juga semakin sore! Mari kita pulang saja," ucap Ichigo sambil bangkit.

-Sesampainya di depan Kost-

"Aku langsung pulang ya? Kau istirahatlah!" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis, membuat para wanita meleleh jika melihatnya.

"Okelah kalau begitu!" jawabku sambil membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman termanisku.

"Ja ne Rukia!" ucap ichigo lagi sambil menghidupkan motornya.

"Jaa," ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian melajukan motornya pergi menjauhiku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya, kapan lagi kita bisa pergi bersama dan bercanda bersama? Kurasa itu sangat mustahil.

Tapi hari ini sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, aku tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo mengajakku keluar hari ini. Saat aku memasuki ruang tamu aku dikejutkan oleh beberapa pasang mata manusia yang sedang mengamatiku.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri Rukia? Apa kau sudah gila?" ceplos Rangiku padaku dengan tatapan anehnya.

"..."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu aku hanya meringis gaje, mungkin kalau aku dijalan orang-orang juga akan berpikiran sama dengan Rangiku. Pasti mereka menganggapku gila.

"Hayoo... kau baru saja kencan ya?" ejek Rangiku padaku.

"Yee... kencan niyee!" imbuh teman-teman sambil menyorakiku.

"Ah, kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" ucapku _blusing_.

"Hahaha, mengakulah Rukia! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku," ucap Rangiku sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah, terserah kalian lah!" ucapku sambil menahan malu dan langsung buru-buru masuk kamar.

Masih terdengar jelas teman-teman sedang membicarakan aku. 'Kurang kerjaan banget sih mereka?' batinku dalam hati.

"Ichigo!" ucapku seraya merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

-Beberapa hari kemudian-

Hari ini aku mengantarkan para sahabatku _shooping_. Gila! Aku hampir pingsan dibuatnya, bayangkan saja! Sudah cuacanya sangat panas ditambah kita keliling mencari baju-baju, dan itu membuat kakiku sangat pegal.

'Cewek itu benar-benar merepotkan! Milih baju saja sampai seharian penuh, apa kalau memilih suami juga akan seperti itu,' batinku dalam hati.

"Rukia! Lihatlah, apakah ini cocok buatku?" tanya salah satu temanku.

"Hmm," aku hanya bisa berdehem sambil mengamati sahabatku itu.

"Kenapa bengong dodol? Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lumayan!" ucapku singkat sambil tersenyum aneh, berharap temanku itu menyudahi acara _shooping_ yang melelahkan hari ini.

Akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 siang, kita akhirnya memutuskan pulang. Akupun sama sekali tidak membeli apa-apa karena aku sudah pusing duluan, padahal rencanya aku mau beli batik. Karena aku sudah kecapean, aku jadi tidak berminat.

-Sesampainya di Kost-

"Hari yang melelahkan!" ucapku sambil ambruk di kasur.

Kulihat ponselku yang dari tadi bersarang di dalam tas.

'Satu pesan masuk? Siapa?' tanyaku sendiri sambil menekan tombol 'Baca'

_From : Ichigo_

_Sore, kau sedang apa say?_

'Tumben Ichigo menyapa," tanyaku dalam hati sambil membalas smsnya.

_To : Ichigo_

_Aku baru saja pulang dari mengantar teman shooping, tadinya aku mau mencari batik tapi gk jadi karena aku gk bisa milih._

Sent...

Drettt... drett...

_From : Ichigo_

_Oh, lagian panas-panas gini shooping! Apalagi kayaknya rame banget, kenapa tidak malam saja sih say?_

_To : Ichigo_

_Malam tidak ada bis yoo, apa kau mau mengantar dan menemaniku cari batik?_

Sent...

Drettt... drett...

_From : Ichigo_

_Boleh!_

_To : Ichigo_

_Janji lo.. dan janji harus ditepati, awas kalau tidak ditepati._

Sent...

Drettt... drett...

_From : Ichigo_

_Lho? Kok malah jadi janji? Ya sudah besok kita cari waktu yang senggang._

_To : Ichigo_

_Yes, okelah kalau begitu. Saptu besok aku tidak ada acara._

Sent...

Drettt... drett...

_From : Ichigo_

_Semoga aku juga tidak ada acara mendadak. Sampai ketemu saptu besok saja._

Apa aku tidak mimpi? Aku sangat bahagia mengetahui Ichigo bersedia menemaniku mencari batik, padahal niatnya jadi Cuma bercanda. Ternyata dia malah mau beneran, aku sangar bahagia sekali.

Hari-hari semakin membuatku semangat untuk menantikan hari saptu datang, karena hari itulah aku akan bisa berduaan lagi dengan Ichigo pujaan hatiku.

Hari yang aku nantikan pun tiba, dimana aku akan ditemani Ichigo mencari batik. Dengan dibantu Rangiku, aku menyiapkan pakaian yang akan aku pakai untuk pergi bersama Ichigo. Mungkin bagi ichigo itu hal yang sangat biasa, tapi bagiku itu adalah moment yang sangat langka. Mungkin terjadinya 10 tahun sekali, atau bahkan hanya sekali ini saja.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Rukia!" ucap Rangiku memujiku.

"..." aku hanya ber blusing ria mendengar Rangiku memujiku.

"Jangan ge-er ya?" ucap Rangiku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Siapa juga yang ge-er, lawong kenyataannya aku ini memang cantik kan?" ucapku dengan _cool _nya.

"Cantik dari hongkong kali!" ucap Rangiku mengejekku.

_Touch my heart... touch my heart... _

Terdengar bunyi khas ponselku, segera saja ku ambil ponselku berharap itu Ichigo yang sedang menelpon. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Ichigo menelponku.

"Ya, Ichigo?" ucapku sambil menempelkan ponsel ke kupingku.

"Keluarlah, aku sudah ada didepan!" teriak Ichigo dari seberang ponsel.

"Tunggu ya?" ucapku tersenyum sambil menutup telpon.

Tut... tut...

"Apa Ichigo sudah datang?" tanya Rangiku padaku.

"Tepat sekali, dan dia sudah ada didepan! Kakak, aku kok _nervous_ ya?" ucapku sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ih, kau ini lebay! Biasa aja kali," ucap Rangiku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Haih, ini sungguhan kakak!" ucapku manyun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera keluar dan menemui Ichigo! Karena dia sudah kelamaan menunggumu," ucap Rangiku sambil mendorongku keluar kamar.

"Haih, kakak ini apa-apaan sih?" ucapku tidak terima tapi nurut aja didorong-dorong sama Rangiku.

"Semoga berhasil!" ucap Rangiku sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Semoga!" ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Rangiku dan menuju pintu keluar.

Perasaanku saat ini sungguh tidak karu-karuan, antara percaya dan tidak percaya aku akan pergi berduaan dengan Ichigo. Rasanya sangat bahagia, tapi aku juga sangat takut kalau aku membuat kesalahan. Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan pintu, mau membuka pintu saja aku gemetaran. Sungguh sangat lebay kesannnya, tapi memang seperti itu.

Ceklekkk...

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" sapaku pada Ichigo yang masih nangkring di motornya.

"Lumayan!" jawabnya singkat.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku, dengan polosnya aku menerima tangan itu. Eh ternyata Ichigo memaksaku untuk mencium tangannya. 'Haih, kayak mau pamitan kalau pergi ke sekolah saja,' batinku. Awalnya terkesan aneh, karena baru kali ini Ichigo bersikap seperti itu denganku. Aku agak sedikit _shock_ juga sebenarnya.

"..."

"Kita cari makan dulu ya? Aku lapar!" ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Mau makan apa?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Disini ada apa saja? Kau mau apa? Aku kan tidak tahu daerah sini," ucap Ichigo kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sup buah saja? Aku agak kepengen sih," jawabku sambil meringis gaje.

"Okelah kalau begitu, buruan naik! Keburu malam," pinta Ichigo sambil menghidupkan motornya.

Dengan cekatan aku langsung membonceng Ichigo. Rasanya nyaman sekali dibonceng Ichigo, sudah lama aku tidak memboncengnya. Ternyata rasanya berbeda dengan yang dulu, aku lebih suka membonceng yang sekarang.

-Setelah sampai di tempat Sub Buah-

Sambil menunggu pesanan aku berusaha menghilangkan kecanggunganku, karena aku juga merasa kalau Ichigo grogi. Sebisanya aku berusaha mencairkan suasana, dengan celotehanku yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi lumayanlah buat menutupi perasaan-perasaan aneh yang bersarang di hatiku.

"Kenapa kau pulang tidak bilang-bilang?" tanyaku pada Ichigo sambil mulai mengaduk-aduk sup buah yang baru diantarkan pelayan pada kami.

"Ada sesuatu, yang memang orang terdekatku tidak aku kasih tahu. Termasuk dirimu," jawabnya sambil menikmati sup buahnya.

"Oh," kataku ber 'Oh' ria.

"Jadi kau jangan pernah berpikiran akalu aku menghindar darimu," jelas Ichigo.

"Ya mana aku tahu? Kalau dibalik itu semua ada alasan khusus," kataku dengan manyun.

"Ya, kau itu jangan _negatif thingking_ dulu lah say," bela Ichigo.

"Okelah kalau begitu," jawabku dengan meringis gaje.

Tidak terasa juga ternyata sup buahnya sudah habis, akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk mencari Ramen. Karena kebetulan tempat penjual Ramen tidak jauh dari tempat penjual Sup Buah ini.

'Kapan lagi menikmati ramen bersama Ichigo kalau bukan sekarang?' batinku dalam hati.

-Di kedai Ramen-

Ichigo memesan Ramen _plus_ es jeruk sedangkan aku memesan Takoyaki _plus_ es jeruk juga, dan kita juga saling tukeran makanan. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan, aku sangat menikmati _moment-moment_ seperti ini.

'Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti, mungkin aku akan menghentikan waktu saat ini juga! Agar aku bisa bersama Ichigo terus seperti ini,' batinku dalam hati.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang berubah pada Ichigo, dia lebih perhatian saat ini. Berbeda jauh saat masih di sekolah, apa mungkin dia mulai menyukaiku? Kupikir itu tidak mungkin, karena aku sudah sangat tahu kalau dihatinya hanya ada Inoue seorang. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Inoue dihatinya, seharusnya aku menyadari hal itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Ichigo mendadak.

"He? Apa? Tidak ada," jawabku gelagapan.

"Bohong!" sangkal Ichigo sambil menikmati sisa-sisa Ramen di mangkuknya.

"Ngapain juga bohong? Sama sekali tidak ada untungnya buatku!" jawabku bohong pada Ichigo.

"Ya, terserah kau saja! Cepatlah selesaikan makananmu, dan kita segera mencari batik. Mumpung belum terlalu malam," ucap Ichigo sambil meminum es jeruknya.

"Siap komandan!" jawabku semangat.

Setelah selesai makan, kami segera meluncur ke pusat kota. Dimana disana akan banyak ditemukan yang namanya batik. Setelah sampai disana kami segera memarkirkan motor, kami pun menyusuri sepanjang jalan pusat kota ini. Memang banyak dijual batik dipinggiran jalan, banyak juga aneka souvenir. Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak berminat, mungkin karena yang dijual terlalu beraneka ragam sehingga aku pusing sendiri melihatnya.

Tidak menyangka kita sudah sangat jauh berjalan, sampai kakiku mau copot rasanya. Apalagi aku kebelet pipis, mau ngomong sama Ichigo aku sangat malu. Ya, inilah efek minum banyak tadi.

Akhirnya Ichigo mengajak masuk ke sebuah pertokoan, aku sangat senang sekali. Itu artinya aku akan segera meluncur ke kamar mandi. Benar saja, setelah kita masuk ke pertokoan tersebut aku segera lari ke kamar mandi.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar!" ucapku sambil berlari ke arah toilet tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Ichigo.

-Setelah beberapa saat-

"Leganya!" ucapku sambil keluar dari toilet.

Aku mencari-cari sosok yang selalu bersamaku tadi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Aku sangat panik, bagaimana kalau Ichigo meninggalkanku.

Kucoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku juga mengirimkan sebuah pesan, berharap dia akan membacanya dan segera menacariku. Tapi lama sekali aku tidak mendapat balasan sms darinya. Untuk menutupi kepanikanku akhirnya aku putuskan berkeliling sambil melihat-liahat baju, tidak usah dibayangkan bagaimana perasaanku. Karena sudah pasti aku sangat ketakutan.

"Ichigo! Kau dimana? Aku takut," ucapku pelan.

**~~~~T B C~~~~**

Hahaha...

Akhirnya Hwarang mulai aktif lagi melanjutkan Fict ini...

Fict ini ditulis dengan sangat kacau...

Kacau seperti hati Hwarang saat ini...

Maafkan Hwarang yang lama Hiatus dari fanfict...

Itu dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk dan kerjaan seabrekk...

Ok... seperti biasa... silahkan memberi masukan dan...

Me

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**


End file.
